Eres mi problema
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Si la vida te da una oportunidad, pero luego te la quita, te da una segunda y vuelve a arrebatartela ¿Serías lo suficientemente fuerte para intentarlo una tercera vez?. Kogan, AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey. Despues del lapsus Navidad-Año nuevo estoy de vuelta :D (sinceramente no recuerdo nada desde el 25 hasta ayer en la mañana XD) Así que sin más preambulos los dejo con esta nueva historia, no se preocupen. Actualizaré _Quiero ser tu luz _

* * *

Kendall miraba furtivamente al chico raro mientras almorzaba con sus amigos en la cafetería de la escuela. Por alguna razón el chico siempre se encontraba solo en la misma mesa a la hora del almuerzo. En realidad Kendall no sabía mucho acerca de él, solo que casi no hablaba con nadie y que prefería trabajar solo.

—Deja de mirar o se dará cuenta—Dijo James, quien estaba sentado frente a él.

—¿Mirar qué?—Preguntó Kendall haciéndose el desentendido

—Al chico raro, a quién más—Contestó el de pelo castaño con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Kendall golpeó en el hombro a James y le guiñó un ojo. Carlos, el tercer amigo que estaba en la mesa los miró y los dos solo sonrieron.

Pero la sonrisa de Kendall se desvaneció al ver quién entraba por la puerta de la cafetería. Eran Jett, el sub-capitán del equipo y su mejor amigo Dak. Algo se removió en el estómago del rubio. Tenía muy claro lo sucedería a continuación, había sido testigo de lo mismo durante casi un año entero…

Los dos chicos, altos y fornidos como dos rascacielos, se acercaron a la mesa del chico raro, quedando Jett de pie a su lado y Dak se sentó en la mesa. Jett comienza a insultarlo, pero el chico no reacciona, solo sigue comiendo como si nada sucediera, entonces Dak lo toma por el cuello de la camisa y lo mantiene en el aire mientras Jett sigue insultándolo.

Nadie en la cafetería mueve un musculo

Todos observan, algunos con lastima, otros riendo y todos con morbo, si, morbo de ver como dos grandulones abusan de un chico que no se mete con nadie, que no habla con nadie.

_"Por lo menos nadie lo graba, eso ya sería demasiado"_ Pensó Kendall. Pero se arrepintió de inmediato a de sus palabras, esto ya _era _demasiado. Se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa e ir a ayudar al chico, pero una mano de James en su hombro lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar.

—No te metas Kendall, sabes cómo son esos dos—Dijo su amigo con calma.

Mientras tanto los grandulones habían tirado al chico al suelo y se turnaban para patearlo.

—¡Pero soy su capitán! Quizás pueda hacer que se detengan—Exclamo Kendall con impotencia.

—Por eso te lo decía, sabes bien que esos dos no te van a oír, es más, Jett te buscará pelea para después dejarte mal con el entrenador y que te saque del puesto—Señaló James.

Kendall se sentó a regañadientes, sin poder desviar la vista de aquel pobre chico, Logan, ese era el nombre que había escuchado. Ve como Dak, con una sonrisa maldita en su rostro, toma la bandeja del chico y la estampa contra su cara, para que después él y Jett se marchen riéndose del lugar.

El chico se queda un segundo en el suelo, su rostro está cubierto de comida, al igual que parte de su ropa. Mira a su alrededor por un segundo y se levanta, para después salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

A pesar de los intentos de James por detenerlo, Kendall sale corriendo detrás del chico y lo alcanza justo cuando está entrando al baño de hombres. El rubio se queda de pie frente a la puerta, dudando si entrar o no.

_"Quizás James tenga razón, quizás no tengo que meterme en todo este lío"_ Se dijo a si mismo para convencerse, pero un sollozo llegó a sus oídos desde el interior del baño.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entró corriendo, para encontrar al chico limpiando su rostro en el lavabo, con una mirada rápida Kendall se dio cuenta que era bastante guapo, tenía unos brillantes ojos marrones y facciones agradables, lo único que rompía esa imagen era un corte en su pómulo, del que salía un delgado hilo de sangre.

Volvió a sentir aquel vacío en su estómago, pero esta vez un millón de veces más fuerte. Culpa, así debía sentirse, porque Kendall se sentía culpable…culpable por haber sido testigo de una injusticia por tanto tiempo sin haber hecho nada, culpable de haberse reído las primeras veces, culpable de todo.

Logan notó su presencia y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de la mano. Se quedó completamente quieto, observando a Kendall con una mirada extraña, como una mezcla entre miedo y rencor.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?—Preguntó el rubio casi en un susurro, la mirada de esos ojos marrones le cerraba la garganta.

—Déjame en paz—Dijo el chico con voz firme—No necesito la lastima de nadie.

—No es por lastima—Inició Kendall—en serio me preocupas—Agregó.

—Já, por favor—Dijo el otro en tono sarcástico—¿Por qué alguien como tú se preocuparía por mi?

—¿Eh? ¿Una persona como yo?—Preguntó Kendall descolocado.

—Sí, eres el capitán del equipo de Hockey, todas las chicas y los chicos te adoran, tienes calificaciones casi perfectas y muchos amigos, no eres la clase de persona que se preocuparía por mi. Es más, no eres demasiado diferente a Jett o Dak—Dijo con odio en la voz al mencionar los nombres de sus agresores.

Kendall sintió como la culpa iba siendo reemplazada por rabia, pero una rabia que no tenía objetivo, no era por el chico ni por si mismo, solo era rabia.

—No soy como Jett y Dak, nunca me compares con esos dos patanes—Dijo con la rabia colándose en su voz.

—Claro—Contestó Logan, irónico.

Kendall no dijo nada más, simplemente se quedó de pie hasta que Logan terminó de limpiarse el rostro y la camisa. Entonces volteó a verlo y levantó una ceja, para después salir del baño. El rubio salió de su trance y miró el lavabo, una gran mancha de sangre era arrastrada lentamente por el agua.

Un sentimiento mucho más fuerte que la rabia o la culpa se apoderó de él, nublando sus pensamientos por un segundo. Era ¿Miedo?

Sí, era miedo, un terror indescriptible concentrado en tan solo unos segundos, miedo a lo que eran capaces de hacer esos dos si nadie los detenía, miedo a lo que podía sucederle a aquel chico.

Pero sobre todo, miedo a algún día convertirse en alguien parecido a Jett y Dak…

* * *

¿Que tal? Como siempre no duden en dejarme su opinión en un review, los contesto por MP (Hasta ahora he conocido a tres personas grandiosas gracias a esto ...ejm _ ... Janethita Esposa de Kenlos..AhThatGentleman..ejem, _Así que espero que se animen, el feedback siempre es necesario y se parecia :)

Sin más que decir, me despido deseándoles lo mejor.

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un cap muy muy corto pero necesario, que nos dirá un poco más sobre Logan :)

* * *

"_El pasado es algo que quiero olvidar, pero me lo encuentro en cada esquina"_

Capítulo 2

Logan salió del baño dejando a Kendall con la palabra en la boca. Él no iba a caer tan fácilmente, no de nuevo, ya tenía suficiente con Jett. Era obvio que las palabras del rubio no eran más que mentiras, nadie querría ayudarlo, solo era un tonto, que no sabía hacer nada.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases, pero a Logan no le importó. Caminó por los pasillos que se iban descopando lentamente a medida que todos iban a sus clases, cruzó la escuela y llegó hasta la parte más antigua del edificio, específicamente a una bodega abandonada, ese lugar era su refugio, el único sitio donde podía estar en paz, aunque fuera solo por un corto tiempo.

Al llegar se sentó en el frío suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas surcaran libremente sus mejillas. Después de tanto tiempo el dolor y las lágrimas se habían convertido en la única forma de saber que estaba vivo, la única manera de sentir algo.

La historia de Logan no era la mejor. Esta era la tercera escuela en la que había estado, y no la primera en la que había sufrido.

"_Todo comenzó hace cuatro años, en ese entonces yo sólo tenía 13, entonces conocí a un chico, no quiero mencionar su nombre, el solo hacerlo me duele. Al principio solo éramos amigos, pero el tiempo fue pasando y un sentimiento mucho más fuerte apareció entre los dos, al principio me sentí confundido y asustado, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, el deseo de estar siempre cerca de esa persona, de velar por su bienestar, de querer abrazarla y besarla solo con verla. Pero mi amigo tenía novia en ese entonces y decidí ocultar mis sentimientos, lo amaba tanto que prefería que él fuera feliz._

_Hasta que un día me confesó que el sentía lo mismo por mí, le confesé mis sentimientos y nos hicimos novios, el termino con su chica, pero de una manera más cruel de lo que me hubiera gustado, porque ella también era mi amiga Pasó un año y nuestra relación parecía indestructible, nos complementábamos perfectamente el uno al otro, pero nada dura para siempre. La chica, mi supuesta "amiga" se enteró de lo nuestro y lo divulgó por toda la secundaria, diciendo que yo no era nada más que un puto que le había robado a su novio. Desde entonces comenzaron las burlas, no podíamos ir a ningún lugar sin ser molestados, yo era fuerte y podía soportarlo, pero el no, no era la clase de persona que pueda resistir una situación así por mucho tiempo. Aún recuerdo su mirada pérdida, las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas mientras me pedía que lo perdonara, un segundo antes de lanzarse al vacío desde la azotea de la secundaria donde nos conocimos. _

_Entonces yo entré en un estado de depresión profunda, mis padres no sabían que hacer conmigo, desde luego no sabían nada de nuestra relación y creían que solo era el shock por ver a mi "mejor amigo" suicidarse frente a mi ojos. En ese entonces solo quería morir, cualquier cosa que encontrara, un cuchillo, pastillas, un mondadientes, cualquier cosa, todo lo usaba para intentar acabar con mi vida. _

_Esto duró hasta que cumplí quince y pude reponerme un poco de la pérdida, comencé a rehacer mi vida, lo que me llevó todo un año. Luego, con la entrada a la secundaria, pensé que mi oscuro pasado había quedado atrás. A pesar de mis miedos conocí a otro chico, quien siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, fue mi pilar de apoyo durante mucho tiempo, volví a sentirme querido, amado. Pero, como todo en mi vida, las cosas no salieron como yo habría querido, ese chico me dañó como nunca más podrá hacerlo de nuevo, un daño que dejó una marca imborrable en mi cuerpo y en mi corazón, una cicatriz con la que aún cargo hasta el día de hoy. _

Logan apoyó la espalda en la pared, intentando alejar todos los malos recuerdos, buscando fuerzas para levantarse de aquel frío suelo y entrar a su clase. Cada vez se hacía más difícil, cada día que pasaba lo iba agotando, rompiendo, un milímetro a la vez. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa, sea como fuere no iba a confiar en el tal Kendall, ya había sufrido suficiente al confiar en las personas equivocadas.

Sacudió su ropa y salió de la bodega, encaminándose a su siguiente clase, al entrar el profesor no le dijo nada, después de todo era uno de los mejores alumnos, y lo dejó pasar sin más. Caminó hasta su asiento, viendo como aquel chico que una vez había amado, se reía con sus amigos. Suspiró y abrió su libro de texto, intentando perderse entre las letras.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Disculpen lo corto del cap pero cumplió su funcion XD.

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey! **_¿Cómo estan? Yo aquí luchando contra el lag mental (?), les dejo el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Este cap está dedicado a Fanzcita y a RusherLoveKogan quienes comentaron el cap anterior (y tampoco me olvido de ti, DanRusherBoy :) )

* * *

"_No importa lo que suceda, ni a quien tenga que enfrentarme, pero no permitiré que nos separen"_

Capítulo 3

Kendall veía como la boca del profesor se movía, diciendo palabras a las que se supone debería estar prestando atención. Pero se le hacía imposible, su mente seguía fija en la mirada de Logan, esa mirada que lo había atravesado como un cuchillo helado. Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se desvió hasta el chico, quien tomaba notas de todo lo que decía el profesor, su concentración era extrema, ni siquiera las bolas de papel y trozos de goma que Jett le lanzaba lograban distraerlo.

Aquel extraño sentimiento volvió a apoderarse de su pecho al mirar a esos dos, Jett y Logan, ¿En que podría terminar toda esa locura?

"_Como sea, tengo que ayudarlo, hay algo me dice que necesita a alguien. Pero a él le valgo mierda y parece odiarme…lástima ¿Será acaso por eso que me fijo tanto en él? Siempre he tenido un sentido de la justicia demasiado desarrollado, a tal punto que llega a ser estúpido en ciertas ocasiones, es…simplemente no puedo ver un abuso sin hacer nada. Pero hay algo diferente, algo más profundo, un sentimiento extraño que me invade cuando lo veo, el mismo que me generó el primer día que lo ví"_

El sonido de la campana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, regresando a la realidad guardó sus cosas y salió del salón, abriendo paso entre la marea de personas que buscaban pasar todas al mismo tiempo por la pequeña puerta.

Llegó a su casillero, aún estaba algo atontado. Allí se encontraban sus dos amigos, James y Carlos, esperándolo, era jueves, lo que significaba práctica de Hockey. Una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de Kendall era el hockey, era la forma en la que se liberaba de todas sus tensiones, un espacio donde podía olvidarse del mundo exterior y de los problemas, dejaba de ser un simple chico y pasaba a ser el capitán, el responsable de guiar a su equipo a la victoria, y vaya que se tomaba en serio ese papel.

–Hey Kendall—Lo saludó Carlos dándole los 5.

—Hola Carlitos, hola James—Saludó mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—¿Listo para la práctica de hoy?—Preguntó James quien estaba a un lado de Carlos, quien era el más bajo de los 3, a Kendall le causó algo de gracia verlos el uno junto al otro.

—Sí, claro—Dijo algo desganado mientras cerraba su casillero después de haber guardado sus cosas y sacado su bolso de deportes.

El grupo de amigos se encaminó hasta el gimnasio de la escuela, el cual, debido a la ubicación de la ciudad, tenía su propia pista de hielo, no por nada el hockey era uno de los orgullos de la institución.

—¿Qué te pasa? Suenas desanimado—Preguntó Carlos mientras caminaban.

—No es nada—Dijo en un intento de evitar el tema.

—¿Fue el chico raro? ¿Acaso te rechazó?—Preguntó James con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Qué chico?—Preguntó Carlos confundido.

—Cállate—Replicó Kendall, hosco.

—Kendall intentó acercarse al "raro"—Dijo James con sorna.

Kendall comenzó a caminar más rápido, ya casi no faltaba nada para llegar al gimnasio.

—¿Quién es el chico raro?—Volvió a preguntar Carlos, aún no entendía de lo que hablaban.

—Logan, el pelinegro que se sienta solo en el almuerzo, al que Jett y Dak golpean—Contestó James—Dicen que está loco o algo así.

Kendal paró en seco al escucharlo. Su puño se cerró con fuerza, tanta que su nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—Cuida lo que dices de él—Le advirtió a James, con un tono de voz que mostraba que no estaba jugando.

—Okey, okey lo lamento, creo que me pasé un poco—Dijo James colocando las manos frente a su pecho.

—No quiero hablar más del tema ¿Entendido?—Dijo Kendall con el vozarrón que usaba en los partidos. Volvió a apurar el paso y sus amigos lo siguieron en silencio.

—¡Darán tres vueltas por fuera de la pista para calentar!—La voz del entrenador resonó por todo el gimnasio—¡Empiecen!—Sin esperar una segunda orden el equipo completo comenzó a trotar a paso suave alrededor de la pista de hielo.

Carlos y James hicieron el intento de acercarse a Kendall, pero el rubio aceleró el paso hasta perderlos por completo; realmente no se encontraba de ánimo para hablar con ellos.

—¿Estás molesto Kendall?—La voz era de Jett, quien lo había alcanzado y ahora trotaba a su lado.

—No, ¿Por qué lo dices?—Contestó Kendall en tono cortante, le desagradaba ese tipo.

—Porque no estás con Carlos y James, y los evitaste cuando intentaron hablarte—Contestó el otro rubio en un tono extraño.

—Eso no te importa, Stettson—Cortó Kendall, molesto.

Jett le dedicó una mirada arrogante y agregó son la misma arrogancia que transmitía si mirada—Cuídate Knight, que en cualquier momento dejas de ser capitán—Y se alejó para juntarse con su grupo de amigos.

Kendall

"_Jett es un tonto, de las personas que conforman el equipo diría que es el único a quien no soporto. Y pensar que una vez llegamos a ser amigos, pero después descubrí que solo me usaba para quedar bien con el entrenador y así ganarse el puesto de capitán, aunque nunca le resultó. Cuando me nombraron dejó de hablarme de inmediato, y después empezó a dejarme mal frente al entrenador por cada error que cometía, por suerte el señor Collins no era tonto, y pudo ver de inmediato las intenciones de Jett. _

_Sé que hago un buen trabajo como capitán, no por nada tengo el apoyo de la mayoría del equipo, bueno, sin contar al grupito de Jett, pero no son más que dos orates que lo siguen a todas partes como perros falderos" _

El entrenador hizo sonar el pito y todos se detuvieron. Cinco minutos para recuperar el aliento y de inmediato entraron a la pista para esquivar obstáculos; como era costumbre Kendall fue el segundo mejor, segundo porque nadie era más ágil que Carlos en la pista, su pequeño amigo parecía un jaguar con una sobrecarga de adrenalina cuando se movía en el hielo.

Al terminar el ejercicio Kendall se sentía más relajado, como si la escena con Logan nunca hubiera sucedido. Salió de la pista y se sentó en una banca a descansar, segundos después llegaron James y Carlos.

—¿Mejor?—Preguntó su amigo de cabello castaño sentándose a su lado, mientras que Carlos se quedó de pie frente a ellos, aún excitado por el ejercicio.

—Si—Dijo Kendall volteándose a mirar a su amigo—Lamento si fui algo rudo antes, estaba… no sé, estresado.

—No pasa nada, yo también te provoqué—Dijo James golpeándolo amistosamente en el hombro, gesto que Kendall correspondió—Y ahora…¿Qué tal te fue?—Preguntó James.

—Mal, mal y…mal—Contestó Kendall mirando el techo—Él me odiaba antes de que siquiera le hablara.

—Suena como un reto—Señaló James con una sonrisa socarrona—¿No te rendirás cierto?

—Claro que no, pero será difícil—Afirmó Kendall con ánimos renovados.

En eso estaban cuando el vozarrón del entrenador volvió a hacerse oír—¡Formen dos equipos! ¡El entrenamiento terminará más temprano hoy, el equipo que pierda guardará todo!

Después de unos minutos donde todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, los equipos ya estaban formados y frente al otro en la pista. Como siempre Kendall, Carlos y James estaban en el mismo equipo.

El rubio estaba a la cabeza del grupo, frente a Jett en la línea que divide la cancha en dos, esperando el pitazo inicial.

—Te mostraré de lo que está hecho un verdadero capitán, Knight—Dijo Jett con su arrogancia característica.

—¿Ah si? pues ya sé de lo que estás hecho, y no es nada agradable–Le picó Kendall sin perder su sonrisa.

Sonó el pito, con un rápido movimiento Kendall se apoderó del disco y comenzó a adentrarse en el campo contrario, Jett lo seguía desde atrás, empujándolo para que perdiera el equilibrio, pero no era suficiente. Atravesó las primera línea sin problema, pero después se vio rodeado por la defensa rival, así que le cedió el disco a James con un rápido pase, el más alto encontró una abertura en la defensa rival y anotó el primer punto del partido.

—¡Oh Yeah!—Exclamó su amigo al tiempo que chocaban los cinco.

El resto del partido pasa sin mayores sorpresas, la combinación entre la fuerza de Kendall, la rapidez de James para atacar y la agilidad de Carlos mantienen el partido a favor de su equipo todo el tiempo.

—¿Ahora ves de lo que estás hecho?—Le dice Kendal a Jett, usando el mismo tono burlón de James.

—Cierra la boca—Contesta el otro cabreado. Están frente a frente de nuevo, esperando el pitazo. Al igual que la primera vez apenas el aire abandonó el pito, Kendall se apoderó del disco y comenzó a correr. Pero esta vez Jett lo acorraló contra la barrera transparente que delimita la cancha y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, Kendall chocó de costado frente al vidrio. Jett, en un frenesí de rabia, comenzó a embestirlo con todo el cuerpo, una y otra vez, cada vez con más fuerza.

—¡Stettson basta!—Kendall escuchó la voz del entrenador, pero el golpe contra el vidrio lo había maread, y solo era una voz difuminada, al igual que las del resto de sus compañeros.

Dos jugadores toman a Jett por los hombros y, con algo de dificultad, lo separan de Kendall, que apoya la espalda contra la pared de vidrio, aun mareado y al hacerlo siente un intenso dolor en su costado. James y Carlos lo ayudan a salir de la pista y a sentarse en la banca.

Jett está en otra banca frente al entrenador, quien tiene el cuello rojo y con las venas marcadas al tiempo que le grita al rubio, pero a pesar de la molestia del entrenador Jett tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Vamos a la enfermería—Propone Carlos. James ayuda a Kendall a ponerse de pie y se ponen en marcha.

Kendall

"_Mientras caminamos a la enfermería me acuerdo de Logan, y la forma en que Jett y Dak lo golpeaban a la hora del almuerzo, esto no debe ser nada comparado a eso, y él lo sufre todo los días. ¿Cómo puede alguien soportar tanto dolor?..._

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Como siempre espero que me dejen su opinión en un review, ¡nos leemos luego!

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	4. Chapter 4

En...en realidad no tengo nada que decir, solo darle las gracias a _Ah that gentleman _por su review, y obviamente a _Loganeitor96 y a White-BlackKun, y a todos quienes siguen la historia :)_

* * *

Capítulo 4

Logan intentaba concentrarse en su libro de algebra, ignorando el dolor del corte en su pómulo, que pulsaba dolorosamente. Luego de soportar por casi quince minutos el dolor es demasiado molesto. Resignado el pelinegro dejó el libro en su lugar correspondiente entre los estantes de la biblioteca y salió del lugar camino a la enfermería, quizás una bolsa de hielo calmaría el constante latir de su mejilla.

Caminaba lentamente por la escuela, ya la mayoría de los alumnos había regresado a casa, por lo que casi no se veía gente en los pasillos. Pero las pocas personas con las que se topaba lo miraban de forma extraña; Logan ya estaba acostumbrado, siendo el "raro" de la escuela todos los días recibía toda clase de miradas: desprecio, asco, indiferencia, todas eran miradas que podía soportar sin problemas, después de todo, con el paso del tiempo se había rodeado a si mismo con una corteza resistente a los insultos.

Pero habían dos tipos de mirada que no podía soportar, por mucho que lo intentara; dos palabras; lastima y compasión. Odiaba que se compadecieran de él, y sobre todo que lo miraran como a un cachorro desamparado, como si fuera algo inútil, algo que no es capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. Además que él no necesitaba la lastima de nadie, si seguí viviendo era por una razón, las miradas no lo ayudaban.

Pero la principal razón por la que odiaba esas miradas era que la lástima tiene fecha de caducidad, según su experiencia todas las personas tenían doble cara y cuando la lastima se acababa te abandonaban y te dejaban con un vacío más grande que el inicial.

Llegó a la enfermería y lo primero que vio fue a un rubio tendido en la camilla, Jade, la enfermera, sostenía una compresa con hielo en su costado. El chico tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

—¡Oh Logan!—Le habló la enfermera al verlo parado en la puerta—Pasa, pasa ¿Qué necesitas?—Logan entró a la pequeña sala y le señaló su mejilla, como respuesta la enfermera señaló el pequeño refrigerado ubicado a un lado de la camilla.

Jade era una mujer joven, de grandes ojos azules y cabello rojizo, Logan tenía muy buena relación con ella, por un lado porque el pelinegro deseaba estudiar medicina cuando saliera de la preparatoria y por otro lado porque iba casi todos los días a la enfermería, en realidad la mujer era casi su confidente, una de las pocas personas en las que Logan confiaba sinceramente.

Sacó una bolsa de gel del pequeño refrigerador y la colocó sobre su mejilla, sintiendo de inmediato como el ardor comenzaba a disminuir.

—Muy bien Kendall—Dijo la enfermera. Logan levantó la vista al escuchar ese nombre, no había reconocido al rubio, tenía que reconocer que sin camisa, con los ojos cerrados y con el cabello desordenado lucía bastante diferente—Tendrás que sostener esta compresa por un rato, cuando disminuya la inflamación te vendaré ¿de acuerdo?—Terminó en tono dulce.

—D-de acuerdo—Contestó Kendall con la voz algo cortada.

—Dime si te duele mucho, quizás puede ser algo más grave y tengamos que llevarte al hospital. Las lesiones en esta zona suelen ser complicadas—Señaló la mujer en tono preocupado.

—N-no, solo es un golpe, no hace falta—Dijo Kendall con una sonrisa.

El timbre del teléfono rompió el ambiente de quietud y alcohol que era el aire de la enfermería. Jade tomó el teléfono, luego de unos segundos su expresión se oscureció y después recuperó su profesionalismo habitual.

—De acuerdo, voy para allá, no lo muevan y por ningún motivo permitan que se levante—Dijo la mujer—Kendall lo lamento, pero un alumno de primer año tuvo un accidente grave.

—No hay problema, yo puedo esperar—Dijo Kendall calmado.

La mujer tomó un botiquín y una camilla. Después miró a Logan, quien por alguna razón adivinó lo que iba a pedirle—Logan, se que no debería pedirte esto, pero es una emergencia. ¿Podrías vendar a Kendall por favor?—Preguntó con aprehensión en la voz.

Logan pensó de inmediato un no rotundo, pero al ver la expresión de Jade y por su amistad terminó aceptando. La mujer salió rápidamente de la enfermería, dejando a los dos adolescentes solos.

Un silencio incomodo se estableció de inmediato entre los dos, aunque a Kendall no parecía molestarle.

—¿Tienes conocimientos de medicina?—Preguntó girando la cabeza y mirando a Logan.

—Si—Contestó escuetamente el pelinegro, acercándose a la camilla—Déjame ver—Colocó sus manos sobre la compresa y por segundo sus dedos rozaron los dedos helados de Kendall, provocándole una sensación extraña.

—Parece que solo es un golpe—Dijo mientras examinaba la zona afectada—Pero dejará un moretón bastante grande—Presionó con cuidado, al hacerlo Kendall apretó el puño y los dientes al tiempo que volvía a cerrar los ojos en un reflejo involuntario—¿Duele mucho?—Preguntó Logan intentando mantener su tono frío.

—Solo un po…¡ah!—Presionó con más fuerza, encontrando algo que no le gustaba y le preocupaba. Retiró sus manos y miró a Kendall por un segundo, analizando su expresión.

—Esto es más que un golpe y lo sabes, ya que eres deportista—Le dijo al rubio, levantando una ceja en reproche.

Kendall rodó los ojos, esquivando la mirada acusadora de Logan, al notarlo este volvió a presionar la zona, al hacerlo Kendall lo miró fijamente—De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo admito. Tengo claro que es más que un golpe, incluso creo que me dañé una costilla—Confesó el rubio.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a la enfermera?

Kendall dejó escapar un suspiro—Porque si le decía lo más probable es que me diera reposo por mínimo un mes, y la final del campeonato estudiantil es en tres semanas, no puedo abandonar a mi equipo—Dijo con voz firme.

—Eres un idiota—Escupió Logan con rabia. La actitud de "señor perfecto" de Kendall le molestaba, ¿porque las personas siempre tienen que fingir que son buenas?—Además puede ser grave—Añadió con algo más de tacto.

—Soy un idiota pero soy feliz—Replicó el rubio con una sonrisa de niño de seis años, Logan no sabía si golpearlo o reírse, cosa extraña porque hace mucho tiempo que no sentía deseos de reír.

—Siéntate y cállate—Ordenó, ordenando los implementos. Kendall obedeció y se incorporó con algo de dificultad en la camilla. Logan hizo su trabajo lo mejor que pudo, aplicando una crema anestésica y vendando el torso de Kendall, quien se tensaba un poco ante el toque de sus manos, cosa que a Logan le parecía gracioso.—Listo—Dijo una vez terminada la tarea.

—Gracias—Dijo Kendall recostándose en la camilla.

—Tienes dos semanas—Señaló Logan mientras dejaba todas las cosas en su respectivo lugar—Sino mejoras para entonces tendré que decirle a Jade…digo a la enfermera—Concluyó.

El pelinegro se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir, pero Kendall tomó su brazo y retuvo con cuidado. Logan quedó paralizado, mirando como Kendall se levantaba un poco de la camilla y acercaba su mano libre a su mejilla lastimada. Podía sentir el calor de las yemas de los dedos del rubio sobre su piel, y como sus ojos esmeralda lo atravesaban, quemándole el interior.

—¿Te duele?—Preguntó Kendall, su voz rebotó en las paredes y golpeó los oídos de Logan, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

Un segundo, un segundo donde todo parecía perder importancia, donde lo único que importaba era la mirada preocupada de Kendall sobre él, un segundo donde podía bajar las defensas y volver a ser un adolescente normal.

—¿Acaso te importa?—Dijo Logan subiendo la guardia. El calor desapareció de su rostro y su mente regresó a la realidad.

—Desde ahora no estás solo, te prometo que no permitiré que te hagan más daño—Kendall retiró su mano y Logan le devolvió la misma mirada que le dedicó en el baño, la mirada que había causado tantos estragos en el interior del rubio.

—No digas estupideces y no te metas donde no te llaman. Solo te ayudé porque la enfermera me lo pidió, no te hagas falsas ilusiones—Después de decir eso Logan se liberó del agarre de Kendall y salió de la enfermería azotando la puerta.

_Logan_

_"Corro, cada vez más rápido. Llego a las escaleras que llevan a la azotea y comienzo a subir. Peldaño a peldaño, cada vez se hace más difícil avanzar. Intento respirar, pero el aire no entra ni sale, mi pecho está oprimido, mis piernas pesan más con cada paso. _

_Necesito escapar, alejarme de sus palabras, las que siguen corriendo a mis espaldas, intentando reavivar la ilusión, la esperanza, pero no puedo permitirlo, me deshice de esos sentimientos hace mucho, no sirven para nada, no quiero volver a sufrir, tengo miedo, realmente tengo miedo. _

_Finalmente llego a la azotea, el aire frio golpea mi rostro, aclarando un poco mis pensamientos, estoy sudando y ni siquiera lo había notado. El sol ya comienza a descender, todavía falta bastante para el atardecer, pero se puede respirar un aire de tranquilidad en el ambiente. _

_—El solo está jugando, quiere comprar tu silencio—Una voz a mi espaldas me provoca escalofríos, porque sé perfectamente a quien pertenece. _

_Me doy vuelta y ahí está, con su típica mirada arrogante y su peinado en punta, Jett. _

_—¿Tu…_

_—Sí, lo escuché todo…Parece que no te rompí completamente—Dice irónico, sus palabras transforman el agradable aire helado en dagas de hielo. Comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mí, a cada paso que avanza yo retrocedo uno solo por instinto. _

_Apreté los puños buscando fuerza, no sigo siendo el mismo idiota de antes, ya me he acostumbrado al dolor. _

_—No sé de qué hablas, no tengo nada que ver con el tal Kendall—Digo con lo que creo que es un tono de voz firme. _

_—Le dirás a la enfermera que la lesión de Kendall es grave—Dice haciendo sonar sus nudillos, no le tengo miedo, ya estoy acostumbrado a ellos. _

_—¿Y si no lo hago que?—Pregunto con mi orgullo ya recuperado. _

_Jett vuelve a acercarse, pero esta vez no retrocedo y le sostengo la mirada. _

_—Serás el trofeo del equipo si ganamos el campeonato estudiantil—Dice mirándome con una sonrisa de niño pequeño._

_Siento que mis rodillas comienzan a temblar. No es posible que sea cierto. _

_—N-no te atreverías—Digo controlando el temblor de mi voz. _

_—Te conozco _**mejor**_que nadie Logan, no será problema. El chico raro que no habla con nadie, que no tiene amigos y del que casi nadie conoce su nombre, y que además no le cuenta nunca nada a sus padres para no preocuparlos. Y… no nos denunciarás, porque sé que aun sientes algo por mí._

_Mis piernas ya no responden y caigo de rodillas frente a Jett, me apoyo en mis manos, no puedo levantar la mirada. Estoy acorralado, como un ratón frente a un león, que en lugar de matarlo de un simple zarpazo, lo agarra de la cola y lo sacude hasta que su cerebro se hace papilla y se desangra lentamente. _

_Jett se agacha a mi lado y acerca su boca a mi oído—Tú decides _Logs.—_Después escucho como se aleja riendo. _

_Las malditas lágrimas vuelven a escaparse de mis ojos, es cierto, toda esa basura es cierta , nunca he denunciado a Jett ni le he dicho nada a nadie porque yo…porque yo…todavía lo amo…_

* * *

_¿Que tal estuvo? Como ya habrán notado (sobre todo si leyeron alguna de mis historias anteriores) soy un maldito cuando se trata de hacer sufrir a los personajes (muajajámuajá... ._.)...ejem. Como siempre los invito a dejar un review con su opinión, los respondo por MP los dìas domingo, cuando actualizo otra de mis historias "Quiero ser tu luz" _

_Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes dándoles las gracias por leer _

**_InariRusherBoy_**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el quinto cap de esta historia...disfruten

* * *

Capítulo 5

Kendall detuvo el auto frente a su casa. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el volante, preguntándose a sí mismo si debía contarle a su madre sobre la lesión o si debía guardar el secreto hasta que todo acabara. Su relación con su madre era bastante buena, sobre todo por la ausencia de su padre.

El" señor Knight" los había abandonado cuando Katie, su hermana menor, solo tenía un año, entonces su madre tuvo que arreglárselas para sacar adelante a la familia, fueron muchas noches de sufrimiento, donde Kendall escuchaba llorar a su madre por no poder solucionar los problemas.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos, ya eran parte del pasado. Gracias a su esfuerzo Jennifer Knight ahora era una de las empresarias más influyentes del estado, y él y su hermana vivían muy bien.

Al final decidió no contarle nada, no porque n confiara en ella, sino porque no quería preocuparla, y siempre corría el riesgo de que lo obligara a tomar un descanso del equipo de hockey, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa.

Estacionó el auto y desmontó, su costado se resentía al caminar, y le costaba aparentar normalidad, pero de laguna forma logró estabilizarse y fingir normalidad. Entró la casa y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde su madre estaba sentada detrás de una mesa repleta de documentos y cuentas, seguramente asuntos de la empresa.

—Hola Kendall—Lo saludó la mujer apenas lo vio entrar.

—Hola Mamá—Respondió Kendall caminando lo más normal que podía hasta la mesa, pero al agacharse para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre sintió un fuerte dolor en la costilla, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para que su rostro no lo delatara.

—¿Qué tal la escuela?—Preguntó su madre.

—Bien, sin ninguna novedad—Contestó el rubio sacando un yogurt del refrigerado—Me iré a mi habitación, creo que estoy algo cansado por la práctica.

—Claro, te llamaré cuando sea hora de cenar—Señaló la mujer con una sonrisa. Kendall sonrió también y salió de la cocina, arrastrando su mochila escaleras arriba.

Llegó como pudo a su habitación y tiró su mochila sobre una silla. La maldita lesión apenas lo dejaba respirar, era como tener el pecho fuertemente apretado. Cansado, se dejó caer en la cama y miró el techo, dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente.

Por alguna razón pensó en Logan, había algo en ese chico que le atraía, pero no sabía de que manera. Hace tiempo que había notado que era bisexual, es decir, que le atraían tanto los hombres como las mujeres, incluso había tenido algunas novias y algún que otro novio, pero con nadie había sentido algo parecido.

Quizás simplemente veía a Logan como alguien para proteger, alguien que necesitaba ayuda. Desde que su padre los dejó, Kendall se había preocupado de su hermana pequeña, cuidando que nada le sucediera, quizás era lo mismo con Logan, pero los sentimientos eran diferentes, por eso se sentía tan confundido.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su teléfono, estiró su mano y agarró el aparato, era un mensaje nuevo de un número desconocido.

"Veme fuera del hotel 4 estaciones a las 6, tengo algo importante que decirte"—Logan

Leyó el mensaje una y otra vez, como si este fuera a desaparecer de la pantalla si le quitaba la mirada de encima, era extraño, según su percepción logan no era de los que enviaban mensajes así, o al menos eso creía, porque casi no lo conocía.

Sonrió como un idiota y dejó el teléfono en su lugar, volvió a mirar el techo, por alguna razón su costilla ya no dolía tanto.

Media hora después un rubio estaba parado frente a la puerta del hotel 4 estaciones, buscando alguna cabeza pelinegra entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por el lugar a esa hora. En eso estaba cuando una mano le tocó el hombro, se dio vuelta de un salto y ahí estaba Logan, quien lo miraba con una expresión extraña.

—Ho-Hola—Saludó Kendall levándose una mano a la nuca.

—Hola—Contestó Logan con su habitual tono frío y distante.

Se quedaron uno frente al otro, Logan observaba intensamente a Kendall, quien comenzaba a sentirse nervioso ante esos ojos marrones.

—Y...—Dijo Kendall para romper el silencio.

—Sígueme—Dijo Logan saliendo de su trance.

Cruzaron la calle y caminaron por un rato, en completo silencio. Logan tenía los puños apretados y su labio inferior se movía casi imperceptiblemente, Kendall lo notó, seguramente estaba hablando consigo mismo.

Luego de rato llegaron a una farmacia, Logan entró y Kendall lo siguió de cerca, se acercaron al mesón principal donde una mujer sonrío al ver llegar a Logan.

—Hola Claire—Saludó Logan con una voz más tranquila, sin su habitual frialdad. Escucharlo hablar así hizo que el corazón de Kendall diera un vuelco, era demasiado diferente.

—Hola Logan—Contestó la mujer. Era joven, y su piel era extremadamente pálida, lo que reslataba sus ojos. A Kendall le dio la impresión de que su rostro era demasiado liso, parecía de porcelana. Como si fuera a rajarse con la más mínima brisa. Logan se acercó un poco más al mesón y comenzó a hablar en voz baja con la vendedora, al notarlo Kendall se alejó y comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, fingiendo que examinaba los productos.

Logan terminó de hablar y se acercó al rubio—¿Tienes 30 dolares?—Preguntó algo avergonzado.

—Claro—Contestó Kendal mecánicamente, sacó su billetera y el entregó la suma

—Gracias—Dijo Logan para volver al mesón. Cinco minutos después regreso con una bolsa negra en las manos—Ya podemos irnos.

Claire apareció a espaldas de Logan y le hizo una señal a Kendall, señaló al pelinegro con el dedo y después le guiñó el ojo, el rubio sintió como un suave calor se apoderaba de su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Logan extrañado ante la expresión de bobo en la cara de Kendall.

—No, no es nada, vamos—Contestó el rubio dando la vuelta, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios.

_Kendall _

_Después de salir de la farmacia caminamos hasta un parque que no conocía, estaba alejado del ruido de la ciudad, inmensos arboles lo cubrían todo de verde y el viento producía un relajante sonido al atravesar sus ramas… Ok, creo que estar al lado de Logan me está afectando, soy cursi hasta en mis pensamientos. _

_—Kendall…¡Kendall!—La voz de Logan me saca de mis pensamientos, me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos sentados en una banca del parque, uno frente al otro.—Hasta que reaccionas, toma—Me extiende la bolsa negra y la tomo, dentro hay un tubo de crema y unas pastillas. _

_—Se supone que solo se consiguen con receta médica, pero le expliqué la situación a Claire y me las vendió—Dijo con voz neutral, aún recuerdo su voz en la farmacia…sonaba tan diferente—La crema es un analgésico muscular, tienes que aplicártela todas las noches hasta que ya no quede nada—Dijo hablando con voz plana, pero no con su frialdad de siempre, sino como un doctor que le habla a su paciente—Y las pastillas son para aliviar el dolor durante el día, tienes que tomarte una en la mañana y otra al mediodía, las dos antes de comer. _

_—Gracias—Es lo único que atino a decir. Logan me mira por un segundo, podría jurar que una sombra atraviesa su mirada._

_—No te confundas—Dice recuperando su frialdad—Solamente lo hago porque si quiero ser un médico algún día, no puedo dejar que alguien sufra cuando puedo evitarlo. _

_—Si tienes un lado bueno después de todo—Digo sin pensar, acercándome a él, quizás demasiado. _

_—Ya te dije que…—No sé qué pasó, creo que mi cerebro se apagó por un segundo y mi corazón secuestró mi cuerpo, porque antes de pestañear tenía mis labios pegados a los de Logan. Traté de moverme, pero Logan pareció reaccionar y me mordió con fuerza. _

_Se puso de pie y me dedicó una mirada dolida, era la tercera vez en el día que sus ojos atravesaban mi corazón, su mirada tenía demasiada influencia sobre mí. _

_—¡Eres un idiota!—Gritó levantando el puño, pero lo bajó y solo se fue corriendo. _

_Me quedé pasmado, pasé mi lengua por mis labios, encontrando el sabor de los suyos mezclado con algo de mi sangre. Me maldigo a mí mismo por ser tan impulsivo, lo había arruinado todo, antes de que siquiera hubiera algo, Logan tenía razón era un idiota._

_Tomé la bolsa negra y caminé hasta mi casa, sintiéndome más estúpido a cada paso. _

¿Que les pareció? Como siempre los invito a dejarme un review con su opinion (sea positiva o negativa no importa, mientras se opine con respeto :) )

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Debido a los muchos (muchos? bueno..para m son muchos XD) reviews pidiendome que actualizara aquí está el cap 6 de esta historia :)

* * *

_**Tranquilo, aquí nadie puede hacernos daño, solo somos tú y yo, aqui puedes llorar, nadie te escuchará, nadie te juzgará, y siempre tendrás mi hombro para consolarte**_

Capítulo 6

Logan entró a su casa y azotó la puerta con fuerza, no había problema en hacerlo, sus padres llegaban hasta entrada la noche. Dejó sus llaves en un pequeño recipiente de madera situado en una mesita frente a la puerta y caminó hasta la sala. Se sentó en el sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos intentó dejar de escuchar el ritmo de su corazón desbocado, cuyo latido retumbaba en sus oídos. Muchas dudas lo atacaban en ese momento, todas causadas por una sola persona: Kendall.

Al recordar su nombre se llevó por inercia un dedo a los labios, recordando el suave tacto de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo pensar así!—Se recriminó en voz alta. Todas sus convicciones, su ya aceptada soledad, todo había sido puesto en jaque por la acción de aquel chico. Y sentimientos que creía enterrados volvían a aparecer en su corazón. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, hasta que sus dientes rasgaron la piel y sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre llenar sus papilas gustativas. Se sentía como un completo idiota…

Se arrastró escaleras arriba, para después entrar a su habitación. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada sacó una pequeña caja de debajo de su cama. La abrió y el pasado volvió a darle un puñetazo en el rostro,; la caja estaba colmada de fotos de él y Jett, en el tiempo en que habían sido novios.

En todas las fotos Logan sonreía, apretó el puño con fuerza, hacía tanto tiempo que no sonreía sinceramente que casi había olvidado que se sentía. Se obligó a seguir viendo las fotos, a pesar del dolor que le significaba. Una lágrima cayó en el dorso de su mano y se deslizó por su pulgar antes de caer al suelo, solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba llorando. Dejó la caja nuevamente en su lugar y se tendió en la cama, observando el desgastado cielo de su habitación, quedándose dormido después de unos minutos.

El ruido de la puerta principal siendo abierta la despertó de golpe, incorporándose rápidamente se sentó en el borde y se limpió un resto de saliva que tenía en el brazo. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos fuertemente y salió de la habitación. Bajó la escalera y vio a su madre entrando con las típicas bolsas de supermercado.

—Hola Logie—Saludó ella al verlo apoyado en el pasamanos de la escalera, por laguna razón se había quedado parado ahí, en el último escalón, como si temiera bajar.

—Hola Mamá—Logan salió de su transe y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

—¿Qué tal la escuela?—Preguntó la mujer, lucia bastante cansada pero su mirada no perdía en ningún momento su cariz tierno.

—Bien, como siempre—Contestó Logan rápidamente, dedicándole a su madre la mejor sonrisa fingida de su arsenal. Se alejó de su madre y comenzó a guardar las compras.

Su relación con su madre siempre había sido buena, al igual que con su padre. En sí los Mitchell no eran una familia con mucho dinero, pero gracias al esfuerzo de los padres de Logan podían salir adelante y vivir bien. Su madre trabajaba como maestra de cocina en un restaurante y su padre medio tiempo como asesor financiero y medio tiempo como contador en una compañía de auditorías. Logan confiaba plenamente en ellos, en realidad eran las únicas personas en quien confiaba. Pero a pesar de esa confianza Logan siempre había mantenido la mitad de su vida oculta de sus padres, según su opinión ellos ya tenían suficientes problemas como para que él los achacara con los suyos.

—¿Está todo bien cariño?—Preguntó su madre, sin darse cuenta se había quedado quieto con una bolsa en la mano.

—Si, ¿por?—Respondió intentando evadir disimuladamente la mirada de su madre, siempre intentaba no mirar a sus padres a los ojos cuando le preguntaban algo, así dolía menos mentirles.

—Por nada, solo recuerda que siempre contarás con nosotros—Dijo su madre acercándose y dándole un cálido abrazo. Logan sintió de inmediato como sus ojos comenzaban a arder, pero ya tenía experiencia conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?—Preguntó regresando a la tarea de guardar los víveres.

—Bien, mi jefe me pidió que trabajara este domingo

—¡Pero no has descansado desde hace un mes!—Dijo Logan algo alterado.

—Lo sé, pero paga el doble y necesitamos el dinero—Se defendió su madre con voz cansada.

—De acuerdo—Contestó a regañadientes el pelinegro. Terminó de guardar todo y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin mayores novedades, su padre llegó agotado, como siempre, pero ni aun así borraba la sonrisa de su rostro cuando estaban cenando. Su relación con su padre era…extraña, ya que su padre era un hombre muy estricto, que siempre le había recalcado la importancia de ser una buena persona, hacer lo correcto y ser un hombre de bien, pero a pesar de eso siempre había sido compresivo y lo había escuchado cuando lo necesitaba.

—Y ¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu novia?—Preguntó el hombre dándole un codazo.

—Ah papá, ya te dije que no me gusta nadie—Contestó Logan mirando hacia un lado, realmente odiaba esa mala costumbre.

—Vamos Loganeitor, yo sé que debes tener locas a todas las chicas de tu salón—Insistió el hombre dándole otro sorbo a su taza de café.

—"_Un segundo…¿café?_—Pensó Logan y después preguntó, sinceramente temiendo la respuesta—¿Vas a trabajar esta noche?—La sonrisa en el rostro de Logan se desvaneció ligeramente.

—S, pero solo hasta las una de la mañana—Contestó su padre como si nada. Logan sintió un vacío en el estómago, sobre todo porque su padre hacia parecer que trabajar casi un día completo de corrido era algo simple.

—Permiso—Dijo levantándose de la mesa, tomó su plato y después de dejarlo en la cocina subió a su habitación.

Volvió a buscar debajo de su cama, pero esta vez sacó una caja diferente, al abrirla aparecieron una cajetilla de cigarrillos usada hasta la mitad y un encendedor, el cual había usado más veces de las desearía.

_Logan _

_Nuestra casa, a pesar de ser pequeña, cuenta con un pequeño balcón al que solo se puede acceder desde mi habitación. Tomé un cigarrillo de la cajetilla y el encendedor y salí hacia el balcón. Mientras jugaba con el pequeño tubo entre mis dedos recordé que fue Jett quien me enseñó a fumar, después llegó un punto en que me hice adicto a estas cosas, pero logré superarlo, bueno…parcialmente. _

_El humo se elevó libremente al salir de mi boca, con el humo parecían irse todos mis problemas, solo era yo, la noche y este cigarrillo cancerígeno. Nos existían ni Kendall ni Jett, tampoco mis padres, ni la escuela, ni las miradas de lástima, nada, solo el humo…_

_Quizás ya estoy demasiado cansado, sinceramente no lo sé, creo que aún mantengo las esperanzas de que todo mejore algún día, pero cada vez que se abre una puerta no aparecen más que problemas, como si mi vida fuera una eterna caja de pandora, siendo abierta y cerrada una y otra vez…_

_A la mañana siguiente llegué temprano a la escuela, como todo los días, aunque hoy lo hice por una razón, no quería encontrarme con nadie antes de las clases, ni con Kendall ni con Jett, simplemente necesitaba estar solo. Al pasar por el pasillo este estaba casi desierto y solo algunos salones estaban abiertos, parece que la suerte está de mi lado. _

_Entre con confianza al salón de ciencias, mi primera clase del día, pero al cruzar la puerta alguien me agarró y me azotó contra la pared, obligándome a cerrar los ojos por el golpe. Al abrirlos me encontré con el rostro de Jett, sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de mi cabeza, estaba atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared, sin ninguna salida. _

_—Y ¿Ya tomaste tu decisión?—Pregunta en tono socarrón—eres demasiado obvio _Logs

_Intenté apartarlo colocando mis manos en su pecho, pero era inútil, Jett tenía mucha más fuerza que yo._

_—¡No lo hare! ¡Si me conoces tan bien deberías saber que no soy esa clase de persona!—Grité, invadido por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. _

_Ante mi respuesta Jett se acerca aún más, nuestros rostros están a solo centímetros de distancia, su aliento me golpea, huele a menta fresca, y puedo sentir su mirada penetrante martillear en el fondo de mi cerebro. _

_—Ya sabes las consecuencias—Dice ne tono frío, apartándose y dando media vuelta—Solo reza porque no ganemos la final, y porque a tu "noviecito" no le pase nada malo—Y diciendo esto salió del salón, dejándome pegado a la pared, sintiendo como mis fuerzas volvían a desaparecer. _

_Me dejé caer con la espalda apoyada en la pared, quedando abrazando mis rodillas. Por alguna razón me llevo los dedos a los labios, desearía sentir un beso de Kendal, quizás así podría acabar de una vez por todas con este frío que sigue destruyéndome por dentro. _

* * *

¿Que tal? Como siempre los insto a dejar un review con su opinion. (Siempre que me piden actualizar más rápido lo tengo en cuenta, y si tengo el cap listo lo subo :) ) Eso sí, estoy algo corto de tiempo así quen o he podido contestar todos sus rr, me disculpo por eso.

Y (Se esconde en un caparazón) creo...que...mmmm...creoqueestasemananohabrácapde"quierosertuluz"

Nos vemos!

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**!Hey! ¿Como están? **_

Aquí les traigo el séptimo cap de esta historia, donde las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Sus pies parecían haberse fundido con el piso. Kendall estaba paralizado, observando desde la puerta del salón como Logan sollozaba quedamente apoyado en sus rodillas, por un segundo deseó poder cerrar sus oídos y no escucharlo, se sentía culpable, seguramente él era el causante de esas lágrimas, al haber besado a Logan sin su permiso. Quizás ahora el pálido lo odiaba, y la sola idea, por alguna razón, le disgustaba.

Se armó de valor y atravesó la puerta abierta, dejó su mochila sobre su asiento y caminó lentamente hasta la figura apoyada en la pared. Se agachó lentamente, sintiendo solamente un leve tirón en su costado, gracias a los medicamentos que Logan le había recomendado.

—Lo siento—Dijo sentándose a su lado. Logan se sobresaltó un poco, no había notado la presencia de Kendall.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?—Preguntó secándose las lágrimas, odiaba sentirse débil frente a otras personas.

—Nunca debí haberte besado sin tu permiso—Señaló Kendall—es solo que, no pude resistirlo.

Logan se sonrió, aunque le costara admitirlo aquel beso de Kendall había sido una de las pocas cosas buenas que le habían sucedido ese día, y lo había disfrutado. Y ahora Kendall parecía atormentado, esperando su perdón. Decidió que ya era hora de afrontar sus sentimientos, pero iría paso a paso.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?—Preguntó sin desviar su mirada del frente.

Kendall titubeó y después respondió—No lo sé realmente, creo que al principio solo era algo más que lástima, pero después de un tiempo se fue transformando en algo mucho más profundo. Si tengo que serte sincero te observaba todo el tiempo, puede sonar psicópata pero es la verdad—Kendall parecía haberse relajado—Digo, es extraño enamorarte de una persona con la que nunca has hablado, que te cause emociones fuertes con solo mirarla…Dios estoy hablando como una niñita enamorada—Dijo dejando escapar una risa y mirando el techo.

—Sí, suenas como una quinceañera—Dijo Logan riendo también—Pero recuerdas un poco a mí…cuando yo—Su mirada se ensombreció—cuando aún sabía lo que era amar.

La tensión se hizo presente de inmediato, Logan no había medido la implicación de sus palabras hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Había bajado la guardia, quizás más de lo que le gustaría.

—Ahora tú suenas como un anciano—Bromeó Kendall, el ambiente se relajó de inmediato.

—Cierto—Dijo Logan.—Lo siento Kendall pero no puedo corresponderte, no ahora—Confesó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperaba que Kendall se enfadara y se fuera, o que lo golpeara, pero el rubio no hizo nada de eso.

—Te entiendo—Dijo algo triste—No apresuraré las cosas. ¿Podemos al menos ser amigos?—Preguntó con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en sus ojos esmeralda.

—Claro—Contestó el pálido sin pensar. Después de eso se levantó del suelo y salió del salón.

Kendall se quedó en la misma posición, pensando en una y mil cosas a la vez. Se sentía feliz, había sido capaz de hablar con Logan tranquilamente, incluso había conocido un poco más de él.

El resto del día pasó muy lentamente para Kendall, quien no podía despegar la mirada de Logan en clases, ni tampoco concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor. Parecía que ese sería un mejor día, hasta que James lo hizo regresar a la realidad en la última hora de la mañana.

—Kendall…—James llamó a su amigo rubio, pero este seguía en las nubes, con la barbilla apoyada sobre su mano, para que pareciera que prestaba atención a la clase—¡Kendall!—Ante la negativa de su amigo y con una sonrisa malévola James tiró del brazo del rubio, en un segundo su mentón dio directamente contra la mesa.

—¿Señor Knight se encuentra bien?—Preguntó el profesor intentando mantenerse serio, pero conteniendo difícilmente la risa, cosa que no hacía el resto de la clase, cuyas risas inundaron el salón.

—S-si—Dijo Kendall sobándose la barbilla y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza. Pasados unos minutos el incidente quedó atrás y la clase retomó su ritmo normal.

—Dame una razón para no romperte la cara en este instante—Le dijo Kendall a James con una mirada asesina.

—Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no reaccionaras—Se defendió James colocando sus manos frente a su pecho—Pero ya, en serio ¿Qué harás a la hora del almuerzo?—Preguntó.

Las palabras de James desvanecieron de inmediato el enfado y la vergüenza de la mente de Kendall. Le había prometido a Logan que no permitiría que le hicieran daño nuevamente, y eso significaba protegerlo de Jett y Dak, lo que era peligroso, si peleaba con esos dos podría poner en riesgo su puesto como capitán. Sacudió la cabeza, mantendría su promesa a pesar de todo, después de todo su palabra estaba ante todo.

—No dejaré que lo golpeen, mantendré mi promesa—Dijo el rubio con su seguridad característica.

—Eso podría ser peligroso—Señaló James. A Kendall le pareció divertido que su amigo dijera lo que acababa de pensar.

—Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

—Está bien, recuerda que siempre contarás conmigo y con Carlos.

Una mirada reprobatoria del profesor obligó a Kendall a regresar la mirada al pizarrón. Con la mirada fija en el reloj esperaba que pasaran los diez minutos que lo separaban del almuerzo. Después de una eternidad el reloj sonó, Kendall guardó sus cosas en un parpadeo y corrió hasta su casillero, para después correr al de Logan.

El pálido estaba comenzando a guardar sus cosas y observó algo divertido como Kendall recuperaba el aliento antes de hablarle.

—¿Eres deportista y te cansas tan rápido?—Preguntó sarcástico.

Kendall se llevó una mano al costado—Soy un jugador de hockey, no flash—Dijo una vez recuperado.

—Claro, claro ¿Qué pasa?—Cuestionó Logan cerrando su casillero.

—¿Quieres almorzar conmigo y mis amigos hoy?—Soltó de golpe el rubio. La mirada de Logan se ensombreció.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, además ya sabes lo que pasa todos los días a esta hora—El más bajo hizo el amago de irse, pero Kendall literalmente lo arrastró hasta la cafetería. Aunque nunca lo reconocería, una parte de Logan quería acompañarlo, una parte que estaba recuperando la esperanza.

_Kendall_

_Llegamos a la cafetería donde James y Carlos ya nos esperaban en una mesa, nos sentamos, Logan daba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor. _

_—Él es James—Dije señalando a mi amigo más alto—Y él es Carlos_

_—Hey, Kendall me ha hablado _mucho _de ti—Dijo James con su habitual doble sentido. _

_—Hola, soy Carlos, espero que nos llevemos bien—Saludó mi otro amigo con su habitual efusividad. _

_—Creo que ya los había visto, me llamo Logan, pero creo que eso ya lo saben—Dijo Logan dándome una mirada rápida. _

_El tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, para mi sorpresa Logan parece llevarse bien con mis amigos, se ríe de los chistes malos de Carlos y se cohíbe un poco ante los comentarios subidos de tono de James. Me alegra ver a Logan en otra faceta, fuera de su frialdad y lejanía. Todo esto duró hasta que vi que Jett se acercaba a nuestra mesa seguido de Dak y otro de sus secuaces. Le di una mirada rápida a James y él asintió con la cabeza, así que nos paramos de inmediato interceptando a los otros tres. _

_—¿Se te perdió algo Stettson?—Pregunté cuando estuve frente a él. _

_—En tu mesa hay algo que es mío—Dijo con su habitual tono de arrogancia. _

_—Que yo sepa no tengo nada tuyo—Contesté apretando mi puño_

_Jett hizo una mueca sarcástica y se sonrió—Que pena que no vas a poder jugar la final del campeonato—Dijo con sorna. _

_—¿Acaso te caíste de la cama esta mañana? Claro que voy a jugar—Repliqué. Como respuesta Jett se llevó una mano al costado e hizo una mueca de dolor. Retrocedí un paso por inercia, ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado?_

_—¿Me permites?—Dijo caminando hacia el mesa, pero de inmediato le bloqueé le paso, ayudado por James. _

_—Ya te dije que no tienes nada que hacer aquí—Escupí con rabia, odio su maldito tono arrogante, me hace desear golpearlo hasta cansarme. _

_—Está bien, te lo dejaré por hoy, pero no deberías confiar tanto en él—Dijo con una sonrisa extraña. Jett se acercó hasta que quedó a la altura de mi oído y me susurró—_Solo recuerda que yo lo usé primero—_Después de decir esto se alejó seguido de sus dos matones. _

_Volví a sentarme, ahora comíamos en silencio, el repentino buen ánimo de Logan se había desvanecido, y yo tenía el estómago revuelto, más que nada debido a las palabras de Jett. _

_—Kendall—Me habló Logan, sacándome de mis pensamientos. _

_—¿Qué pasa?_

_—No le dije nada a Jett, él se enteró porque por casualidad pasaba por la enfermería y nos escuchó hablar—Dijo hablando muy rápido. Parece que escuchó lo que Jett me dijo._

_—No tienes que darme explicaciones, confío en ti—Dije mirándolo fijamente—a pesar de lo poco que te conozco, se nota que eres una persona leal._

_Logan sonrío por un segundo, terminamos de comer y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, pero las palabras de Jett se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez, algo me dice que él y Logan tienen más historia de la que conozco. _

* * *

_¿Que tal estuvo? Como siempre los invito a dejarme su opinion en un rr :) _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! ¿Como han estado?**_

Primero que nada debo decirles que esta semana tampoco habrá capitulo de "Quiero ser tu luz" ¿El motivo? Bueno, digamos que comencé a ir al gym, todo bien pero el día jueves me contracturé completamente (n/a jua horrible no se lo deseo a nadie, sobre todo porque despues me hicieron algo que se llama stretching, que me ayudo con la contractura pero me hizo llorar xD) así que por más que lo intenté no pude concentrarme para escribir u.u, pero quizás la proxima semana haya doble cap como compensacion :) Ya, dejando fuera mi vida personal, tengo que decir esto antes de que me arrepienta:

!CAMBIOS DE HUMOR! cambios de huumor... ujujuju cambios de humohohohor !CAMBIOS DE HUMOR! !HM Cambiosdehumor! !CAMBIOOOS DE HUMOOOOOR! (no me maten, intenté escribirlo lo mejor que pude xD, despues de que lean el cap veran porque hago esto)

* * *

Capítulo 8

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente con Jett en la cafetería, desde ese día no había vuelto a aparecerse por la mesa. Logan iba cambiando su forma de ser poco a poco, cosa que alegraba a Kendall, pero él quería ir más allá, no le era suficiente ser solo amigo del pálido, además había una duda que aún rondaba por su cabeza.

Logan apoyó la espalda en la pared de su escondite, se sentía confundido, y asustado de sus propios sentimientos. Recordó el tiempo en que él y Jett eran novios, como él lo había ayudado a superar la perdida de Tom, su primer amor y lo había reemplazado, todo parecía perfecto, hasta que Logan descubrió la verdadera cara de Jett Stettson, el día donde todo acabó, el día donde perdió la solitaria ala que todavía le quedaba.

Entonces aparecía Kendall, ese rubio loco que le prometía protegerlo, que revivía su esperanza, sacándolo del vacío oscuro y tranquilo en el que se encontraba. Kendall, quien solo con un beso lo había dejado pensando por días, algo parecido a lo que sentía con Tom.

¿Todavía sentía algo por Jett o era simple costumbre? ¿Correspondía el amor que le juraba Kendall? ¿Estaría dispuesto a intentarlo una tercera vez? Muchas preguntas cruzaban su mente en ese momento, mareándolo, pero ya hace una semana que escapaba de ellas, quizás porque la respuesta lo aterraba. Logan se sonrió, en sus pensamientos parecía una niñita enamorada de alguna telenovela barata o de un cuento mal escrito, pero como dice el dicho, muchas veces la realidad supera a la ficción.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, y segundos después divisó los ojos verdes de Kendall observándolo por la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó el rubio con su sonrisa perfecta.

—Claro, pasa—Contestó el pálido.

Kendall entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó a su lado, dejando escapar un quejido al hacerlo.

—¿Cómo está tu costilla?—Preguntó intentando sonar frío, pero hace mucho que le costaba hacerlo.

—Mucho mejor gracias a ti—Contestó Kendall sin dejar de sonreír—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Habló, cauteloso.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta?

—¿Qué pasó entre Jett y Tú?—Preguntó Kendall de golpe, sintiendo como la presión en su cerebro desaparecía la hacerlo.

Logan suspiró, desviando la mirada al suelo frente a él, esa era una pregunta difícil, muy difícil de responder.

—Es… es complicado—Comenzó—Digamos que él y yo tuvimos una relación por un tiempo, pero después todo salió mal—Terminó, forzando a las palabras a salir de su boca.

—¿Aún sientes algo por él?—Preguntó Kendall con un brillo extraño en los ojos. A Logan le pareció que era Tom quien lo observaba.

—No lo sé, ha pasado tiempo, pero cuando estuvimos juntos yo estaba muy vulnerable, por eso que quizás sobreestimé mis sentimientos—Contestó Logan sin procesar la profundidad de sus palabras—Pero eso algo que no te incumb…—Fue interrumpido por los labios de Kendall, que se movían tranquilamente sobre los suyos, como si temiera que lo mordiera como la última vez.

Pero en lugar de eso

Correspondió el beso

Lo necesitaba desesperadamente

Sentir que había alguien que lo amaba.

Alguien que estaba ahí para él.

Los adolescentes se separaron cuando sus pulmones clamaron por aire. Con la respiración agitada Kendall tomó el rostro de Logan entre sus manos, observándolo fijamente, como si buscara encontrar algo en esos ojos marrones que tanto lo perturbaban. A Logan le dolía esa mirada esmeralda, hace mucho que no sentía tan vulnerable ante una persona, pero por otro lado sentía que moriría si el rubio dejara de observarlo así.

El pálido acerco su mano al rostro de Kendall, acariciando su mejilla, y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso tranquilo, simplemente se sentían el uno al otro.

—¿Me darás una oportunidad?—Preguntó el rubio cuando se separaron.

—Lo intentaré—Contestó Logan dándole otro corto beso. Le parecía que se estaba haciendo adicto al sabor de Kendall.

_Logan _

_Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron considerablemente en mi vida, ya no me sentía solo, tenía a Kendall para acompañarme. En las mañanas me esperaba en la entrada de la preparatoria, me daba un beso rápido y entrabamos tomados de la mano, a Kendall parecía no importarle lo que dijeran los demás, quizás por eso todos lo respetaban, porque todo parecían estar de acuerdo con nuestra relación. También me hice amigo de James y Carlos, y descubrí que son dos personas geniales. Dejé de ser tan retraído y frío con las personas, por lo que hice muchos amigos entre mis compañeros, ya nunca estaba solo en el almuerzo y el grupo de Jett ya no me molestaba. Incluso el mismo Jett ya casi no me habla, solo me recuerda su amenaza de vez en cuando, pero ya no le tengo miedo y no me importa nada de lo que diga, solo es un bobo más, en estas dos semanas he recuperado todo que me había quitado y no pienso dejar que me lo arrebate. _

_Hablando del equipo de Hockey; últimamente he acompañado a Kendall a los entrenamientos y realmente tienen muchas posibilidades de ganar la final. Siempre estoy pendiente de Kendall y su lesión, porque un golpe en las costillas es doloroso y demora bastante en sanar, pero Kendall sigue con su actitud de _"señor perfecto" _diciendo que nada le duele. Al verlo jugar y comunicarse con los otros miembros del equipo veo porque es capitán, su compromiso es total, y todos los demás lo respetan. _

_—Con eso estará bien por un tiempo más—Digo terminando de vendarlo. Estamos en su habitación, la casa está vacía y estoy sobre la cama de un Kendall con el torso desnudo, creo que es algo peligroso. _

_—¿Tienes miedo?—Me pregunta burlón._

_—Claro que no, tu solo ladras—Le pico parándome rápidamente de la cama._

_—¿Seguro?—Dice arrinconándome contra la pared con sus dos manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. _

_—Seguro—Contesto besándolo, rápidamente el beso se escapa de mi control y se convierte en una batalla por el dominio, la cual gano, tengo más experiencia que este rubio loco. _

_—Pero un día de estos te podría morder—Dice hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello y dejando una marca con sus diente._

_—Entonces yo te devolveré la mordida, pequeño _Kenny_—Me separo y me tiro de espaldas a la cama, lo que el también hace segundos después. _

_Reímos sin motivo alguno, así es como nos demostramos afecto, discutiendo mientras nos robamos besos y caricias. _

_—¿Kendall?—Digo_

_—¿Qué?_

_—Me estoy volviendo un cursi en mis pensamientos._

_—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? A veces es bueno ser cursi—Responde riendo de nuevo._

_Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio por un rato, pero entonces Kendall se sienta en la cama y observa un punto fijamente, con el ceño fruncido._

_—¿En qué piensas?—Pregunto _

_—¿Crees que ganaremos la final?—Responde con otra pregunta, suena algo inseguro, cosa extraña en él._

_—Claro que sí, ustedes son los mejores—Contesto con entusiasmo_

_—No lo sé, tengo algo de miedo, todos cuentan con nosotros_

_—Deja de actuar como un bobo ,sabes mejor que nadie que van a ganar, así que deja de auto-torturarte, por favor—Digo algo molesto, Kendall podrá ser muchas cosas, pero inseguro no es. _

_—Tienes razón, lo lograremos—Dice recuperando su tono habitual. _

_Se escucha el sonido de la puerta de la casa, significa que su mamá ha llegado y es hora de que me vaya. _

_—Vamos a saludar a mi madre—Dice agarrándome del brazo. Lo hace con doble sentido, sabe que me avergüenza hablar con su madre, incluso me cuesta hablar con su hermana pequeña. Dejo escapar un gruñido y lo sigo, pero cuando salimos de su habitación e doy cuenta de algo. _

_—Creo que será mejor que te pongas una playera—Digo señalando su torso desnudo_

_—Cieeeerto, vuelvo en un segundo—Dice entrando a su habitación, unos segundos después sale con una playera naranja. _

_Bajamos las escaleras y entramos en la cocina, donde la señora Knight parece estar preparando la cena _

_—Hola Mamá—Dice Kendall adelantándose y dándole un beso en la frente._

_—Hola Cariño—Contesta ella. La Señora Knight voltea y me ve, estoy parado en la puerta—Hola Logan, ven pasa, no seas tímido—Dice caminando hacia mí y dándome un abrazo, cosa que me hace preguntarme cuando fue la última vez que abracé a mi madre.—¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más? La cena estará lista en media hora—Sugiere con una sonrisa cálida. Ya sé por qué Kendall es tan buena persona._

_—No…no puedo, tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa—Al decir esto mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo—¿Me disculpa un segundo?—Me doy vuelta y reviso mi celular, es un mensaje de mi madre._

_"Logan no estaré en casa para la cena, surgió un imprevisto, espero que lo comprendas"_

_—Ahora no tienes excusas—Dice Kendall , está a mi lado, seguramente leyó el contenido del mensaje._

_—Creo que aceptaré su invitación Señora Knight—Digo algo apenado._

_—Qué bien, les avisaré cuando esté todo listo._

_—Gracias mamá, estaremos arriba—Dice Kendall tomando mi brazo y arrastrándome escaleras arriba._

_Apenas llegamos a su habitación Kendall captura mis labios en un beso apasionado, parece desesperado, su lengua se mueve rápidamente buscando la mía, siento como mi rostro comienza a arder._

_—Ke-Kendall, tu mamá…está abajo—Digo en los intervalos en que me deja respirar_

_—No importa…no escuchará nada—Dice hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello, mordiendo suavemente sobre mi pulso, solo atino a colocar mi mano en su cabello. Sus manos comienzan a viajar torpemente por mis costados, hasta que toma el borde de mi playera, pero lo detengo cuando comienza a subirla._

_—Aún no, Kendall—Digo colocando mi mano sobre la mía. Él retira la suya y me mira fijamente, suspira y agacha la mirada._

_—Lo siento—Dice sentándose en el borde la cama._

_—No importa, tan solo que este no es el momento—Digo estabilizando mi respiración, Kendall agacha la cabeza, su reacción me provoca una especie de gusto malvado—Eres un perrito malo—Digo acariciando su cabeza._

_—Lo siento—Repite, pero cuando levanta la mirada y me ve al borde de la risa su voz cambia—Eres un maldito—Dice con voz de niño berrinchudo, para después mostrarme otra de sus sonrisas. _

_Quizás esta vez, la tercera vez, sea la vencida…estoy seguro de que así será._

* * *

¿Que tal? Ahora todo es hermoso-perfecto-color de rosa ¿o no? ejejejeje

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	9. Chapter 9

El rosado no dura para siempre, se destiñe y se transforma en un blanco corrompido muajajamuajajamuajaja... okno ._.. No diré mucho, solo que el capitulo es algo fuerte y puede herir algunas sensibilidades.

Ya que estan advertidos los invito a leer...

(N/A: Los que me siguen desde hace un tiempo verán el porqué de la advertencia :p)

* * *

Capítulo 9

Izquierda…derecha…izquierda…derecha...Carlos se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro, moviendo las manos y agarrando el aire, intentando deshacerse de algo del nerviosismo que lo aquejaba.

Kendall solo lo observaba en silencio. Sentado en la banca del camarín, sumido en el más puro silencio. Solo faltaban diez minutos para que comenzara la final del campeonato.

—¿Nervioso?—La voz de James lo sobresaltó. El moreno se sentó a su lado en la banca.

—Algo…es un partido importante—Respondió Kendall regresando la mirada a Carlos y su loco paseo.

—Lo haremos bien, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, podemos con esto—La seguridad de la voz de James alejó sus dudas, solo se estaba auto torturando.

—Tienes razón, no perderemos—Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie.

—Además ahora tienes otra razón para ganar este partido—Dijo James en tono pícaro.

—¿De qué hablas?—Preguntó Kendall identificando el doble sentido en las palabras de su amigo.

—Solo digamos que Logan y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos, y que me ha contado algunas…cosas—Dijo James para después caminar hacia Carlos quien no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Kendall se quedó con la duda atorada en la garganta. Pero después de unos segundos entendió el mensaje detrás de las palabras de James. Y ahora estaba más decidido que nunca a ganar.

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para salir a la cancha, Carlos había dejado de correr y parecía haber recuperado su habitual calma, o al menos eso aparentaba. Todos los miembros del equipo y el entrenador ya estaban listos, incluso Jett parecía cooperativo, aunque no por los mismos motivos que el resto del equipo.

Se reunieron en un círculo, los brazos entrecruzados entre los hombros, formando un solo cuerpo interminable, un ente con un objetivo claro.

—Bien equipo—Comenzó a hablar Kendall—este es el momento por el que hemos luchado tanto, solo nosotros sabemos el esfuerzo, el sudor, la sangre y las lágrimas que derramamos para tener esta oportunidad. La copa está allá fuera, esperando por nosotros, porque la merecemos. Todos nuestros esfuerzos se verán recompensados, y les prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo para que después de este partido todos nos llamen campeones ¡Quien está conmigo!—Gritó llevando su mano al centro del círculo.

—¡Yo!—Gritó James colocando su mano sobre la del rubio.

—¡Yo!—Gritó Carlos. Uno a uno todos fueron colocando sus manos. Entonces solo quedaron Jett y su grupo. Kendall lo miró fijamente, pero el otro ni siquiera pestañeó y colocó su mano.

—¡ENTONCES SALGAMOS A GANAR!—Gritó Kendall con todas sus fuerzas, las manos se elevaron hacia el cielo, los corazones desbocados, los vítores de la gente en las graderías…solo había un objetivo, ganar a como diera lugar.

* * *

Kendall

_Salimos a la cancha, miré las graderías, casi toda la escuela está aquí. Di un vistazo a la banca, ahí estaba Logan, charlando con el entrenador, con quien se llevaba muy bien últimamente, al notar mi mirado sobre él me miró y sonrió, era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa tan sincera de su parte, entonces me sentí más preparado y lleno de energía que nunca._

_El capitán del otro equipo me miraba con desprecio, ambos estábamos en el centro de la cancha, esperando el pitazo inicial. El silbato sonó y logré quedarme con el disco, avancé y esquivé a los defensas rivales, pero el otro capitán apareció de pronto por el costado y me lo arrebató, comentando a correr en dirección a nuestra portería. Nuestros defensas reaccionaron de inmediato y lo bloquearon, Carlos se apoderó del disco, james y yo lo alcanzamos y rompimos las defensas con nuestra formación. El portero parecía dispuesto a todo, pero yo también lo estaba, busqué un hueco y lancé el disco con todas mis fuerzas, enviándolo al fondo de la malla rival. _

_El partido continuó, el otro equipo tenía un gran nivel, sobre todo el capitán, quien siempre que podía me miraba con desprecio, era un tira y afloja, ellos anotaban, nosotros anotábamos, nosotros bloqueábamos ellos bloqueaban. _

_—¿Divertido no?—Me dijo James jadeando, en realidad a todos nos costaba respirar, ya solo faltaban cinco minutos y estábamos empatados. _

_—Sí, pero con eso no basta, vamos a ganar—Digo, para después volver a colocarme en el centro, es el último saque y quizás el último punto. Levanté la mirada, pero ahora el otro capitán me dedicó una sonrisa extraña, como las de Jett. El pito sonó y me apoderé del disco, corrí acompañado de Carlos y James, toda la defensa nos bloqueó el paso, pero Jett apareció por el lado y nos dio un canal, seguimos avanzando, solo faltaban dos minutos, y unos cuantos metros para la portería rival, entonces el otro capitán derribó a Jett, James lo contuvo mientras yo seguí avanzando, escuché como Carlos gritaba "Hazlo" antes de caer al suelo. Llegué a la portería, podía escuchar en cámara lenta los patines del otro capitán golpear el hielo, estiré el bastón , él ya estaba casi a mi lado solo tenía un segundo._

_—¡LOGAN!—Grité golpeando el disco con todas mis fuerzas, un segundo antes de que el capitán me empujara, todo se volvió borroso, por un segundo mis pies dejaron de sentir el suelo, sentí el aire rozar rápidamente mi rostro y como la pared transparente de la cancha se acercaba cada vez más, lo último que pude escuchar fue el sonido del tablero indicando el punto, y luego el otro ruido que indica el final del partido…._

_¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? No puedo ver nada, casi como si tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero a pesar de que parpadeo el paisaje no cambia. Comienzo a caminar pero nada sucede, puedo sentir como mis piernas se mueven, el frío suelo sobre mis pies descalzos y un aire frío rozar mi rostro, pero la maldita oscuridad se mantiene inmutable._

_Entonces una especie de foco se enciende en la lejanía, y una cascada de luz ilumina una parte del oscuro suelo. Corro hacia la luz, cada vez está más cerca, pero un frío también comienza a sentirse, y se hace cada vez más intenso a medida que me acerco a la misteriosa luz. _

_A llegar a la fuente no me sorprende ver que es Logan, pero algo nada mal. Está sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas fuertemente apretadas contra el pecho, sus sollozos llegan a mi oídos, pero no es un simple llanto, sino que son gritos desgarradores, está….está pidiendo auxilio._

_Me acercó a él e intento hablarle, pero las palabras no abandonan mi garganta, solo las escucho en mis pensamientos. Desesperado tomó sus manos, está temblando, pero no logro separarlas de su rostro, el sigue gritando. Yo también grito, pero mi voz es absorbida por la oscuridad, quiero….quiero decirle que estoy aquí para él, que puede confiar en mí, que no dejaré que le hagan daño, pero mi voz no lo toca. Me siento desesperado, como pocas veces me he sentido en mi vida, una preocupación tan salvaje que oprime mi pecho, el aire comienza a escasear, y mis párpados se están cerrando. No quiero…pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no logro evitarlo. _

* * *

Pasos rápidos, una mirada preocupada…

**No necesitas a nadie más, me tienes a mí**

**Tengo miedo**

**Te demostraré cuanto te amo**

**¿Por qué haces esto? Pensé que me amabas**

**No eres más que un niño cobarde , solo me usaste como un salvavidas**

**!No es así! ¡Yo confié en ti! ¡Sabes más de mí que nadie más!**

**El amor no sirve de nada, el placer es lo único que cuenta**

**Pensé que eras diferente**

**Niño tonto, ahora tu salvavidas te va a hundir, y te llevaré a un lugar mucho más oscuro…**

**¡Ayúdame Tom! ¡Tom!...!Tom!**

Un agarre brusco, una mordaza y una soga…

Una sonrisa siniestra, una mirada psicótica y una carcajada maldita.

Bienvenido al infierno, pequeño pálido de alas rotas..

* * *

_Kendall_

_Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con la mirada castaña de James, sus ojos lucen preocupados, pero se iluminan al darse cuenta que los observo._

_—Despertaste campeón, pensé que te habíamos perdido—Dice con una sonrisa._

_—¿Dónde estamos?—Dije, ya que no parecía un hospital, aunque creí reconocer el color de las paredes—¿En la enfermería?—Contesté a mi propia pregunta._

_—Si, después de que ese maldito te hiciera rebotar contra la pared de la cancha te desmayaste y te trajimos aquí, desde entonces hemos estado esperando que despertaras, Carlos está afuera._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que terminó e partido?—Un segundo..—¡El partido! ¿Ganamos?—Pregunto hablando demasiado rápido, mi cabeza sigue embotada._

_—Han pasado como dos horas y ganamos gracias a ti campeón—Dice James señalando la copa que está sobre el escritorio de la enfermería._

_Suspiré aliviado y me recosté de nuevo sobre la camilla, al hacerlo noté que el dolor de mi costilla había regresado. Me sentía apaleado, tanto por el golpe como por el agotamiento, si tan solo Logan estuviera aquí... ¡Logan!_

_—¡¿Dónde está Logan?!—Pregunté casi gritando, recordando mi extraño sueño y esa opresión en el pecho._

_—No lo sé—James se lleva una mano a la barbilla—Debió haberse ido a casa.—Dice algo asustado por mi exabrupto._

_—No, algo me dice que le pasó algo malo. Tengo que encontrarlo—Digo sentándome en la camilla y buscando mi camiseta._

_—Tranquilízate, recuerda que estas lastimado—Señala James pasándome mi camiseta._

_—Él es lo único que importa ahora, no tengo tiempo para pensar en mí, ayúdame a buscarlo—Me pongo de pie, siento un pequeño mareo, pero no es gran cosa._

_James asiente y salimos de la enfermería, una vez fuera hablamos con Carlos y decidimos separarnos, si alguno lo encontraba les avisaría a los otros. Recorrí los salones donde tenemos clases regularmente pero están vacíos, es más, la escuela está casi vacía, solo algunos chicos caminan por los pasillos, miré mi reloj, faltaban solo dos horas para que cerraran._

_Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Lo saqué como un rayo con manos temblorosas, pero solo era un mensaje de mi madre preguntándome como nos había ido en el partido. Suspiré derrotado e iba a guardarlo cuando noté que había otro mensaje, era anterior al de mi madre, y por más que lo intenté no identifiqué ningún número conocido. Lo abrí y casi dejo caer el aparato al leer lo que decía._

"En el camarín del viejo gimnasio, él está en problemas, tienes que salvarlo" _El mensaje había sido enviado hace una hora. _

_Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr en dirección al viejo gimnasio, un edificio que fue clausurado hace dos años y al que solo se puede llegar desde la parte trasera de la escuela._

_Al entrar un fuerte olor a moho y humedad me golpea la nariz. Está bastante oscuro, la cancha solo es iluminada por unos pocos rayos de luz que se filtran por los agujeros del techo, las graderías están al borde del colapso debido a las termitas, y el suelo rechina a cada paso que doy. _

_Llego a la entrada de los camerinos, mi corazón palpita en mi cabeza, y la opresión en el pecho regresa, tengo miedo, un miedo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Caminé por los camarines intentando no hacer ruido, a diferencia del resto del edificio estos están en perfecto estado, como si alguien los hubiera estado ocupando durante todo este tiempo. Ya estaba cerca del camarín principal, donde estaban las duchas._

_A medida que avanzaba escuchaba sonidos que me erizaban la piel, y creo reconocer la voz de Logan, pero no puede ser él, no puede. Estoy solo una vuelta de entrar, paso, latido, paso, siento como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Un paso más, y lo que veo anula todos mis sentidos de humanidad y autocontrol, me tiro sobre esos infelices , golpeando, gritando y gimiendo, porque no llegué a tiempo, otra vez llegué tarde, porque…nunca he llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo. _

_Logan_

_Jett vuelve a sonreír antes de entrar en mi por tercera vez, pero ya casi no siento dolor, creo que estoy cerca de desmayarme. Después del partido corrí a la enfermería para ver a Kendall, pero Jett, Dak y el capitán del otro equipo me interceptaron y me trajeron vendado y amordazado a este lugar. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni cuantas veces han abusado ya de mí, mi mente no me deja pensar en nada, lo único que sé es el dolor y el asco que me causan las embestidas de Jett._

_—¿Recuerdas…lo que sucedió aquí hace…casi un año?—Pregunta Jett sin dejar de moverse—Fuiste tan estúpido, te creíste todas las cosas que te dije, las patrañas de amor y lealtad, de tener un futuro juntos.—Me lanza un escupitajo, el que se une a los otros fluidos que cubren mi rostro—Este era nuestro refugio, el lugar donde veníamos a besarnos a escondidas, el lugar donde llorabas en mi hombro, el lugar donde te quité tu virginidad—Dice en tono sarcástico, lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja._

_Los otros tres chicos solo ríen ante las burlas de Jett, esperando su segundo turno para usarme. Al menos me alegra saber que nadie del equipo de Hockey es parte de esto._

_Estoy a punto de desmayarme, ya no puedo resistir más, estoy demasiado cansado, intenté luchar contra la vida y el destino, fracasé una vez y volví a levantarme, pero la vida me dio otro puñetazo que me dejó en la lona. Pero entonces llegó Kendall, con su sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos verdes, la persona que me hizo recuperar la esperanza, que me hizo creer que tenía otra oportunidad y un futuro mejor, pero el pasado se encargó de quitármelo todo de nuevo. Ya no puedo luchar, no puedo pensar en un futuro mejor, solo soy un muñeco roto, uno con el que ya nadie quiere jugar._

_—¡HIJO DE PUTA QUITA TUS MANOS DE ÉL!— ¿Es esa tu voz Kendall? Siento como Jett sale de mi interior. Sonidos de puños y patadas. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, no puedo volver a mirarte a la cara, nunca más. _

_—¡TE VOY A MATAR DESGRACIADO!—Escucho tus gritos, tu voz, siempre serena, ahora está cargada de odio. Me obligo a mí mismo a abrir los ojos, al hacerlo veo que los otros tres están inconscientes en el suelo, y tú estás sobre Jett, golpeándolo con furia, tus ojos verdes tienen un color oscuro, casi negro, parece que de verdad quieres matarlo, pero no puedo permitirlo. No voy a dejar que otra persona arruine su vida por mi culpa, ya fue suficiente con Tom. _

_Me arrastro hasta ti, y me arrodillo, sintiendo un dolor lacerante en mi espalda baja. Ahogo un grito y te abrazo por la espalda._

_—¡Kendall! ¡Kendall! Ya es suficiente, no lo mates—Grito entre sollozos. Pareces reaccionar ante mis palabras, detienes tus golpes y tomas mis manos, te das la vuelta, tu rostro está manchado de sangre propia y ajena, y tus ojos no dejan de derramar lágrimas._

_—Yo….yo…lo siento—Dices abrazándome con fuerza. Te sacas la camiseta y la abres por la mitad, me cubres con ella y te apoyas en mi hombro—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento—Repites entre sollozos. Al sentirte así, tan débil, no puedo evitar llorar yo también, unos segundos antes de desmayarme._

_Lo siento Kendall…._

_Lamento haberte hecho parte de mi vida _

_Pero ya no tengo fuerzas para luchar_

_No puedo acompañarte _

_Solo quiero dormir_

_Y jamás despertar…._

* * *

_¿Que tal estuvo? Este cap va dedicado a:_

_RusherLoveKogan (No, no me caí en el baño, pero eso hubiera sido menos doloroso xD)_

_Black-WhiteKun (gracias por el apoyo :) )_

_Loganeitor96 (gracias por estar al pendiente)_

_ForeverAndAalwaysCam (Creo que a estas alturas ya puedo decirte que eres mitad bruja por adivinar lo que sucedería, espero que te llegue pronto la carta de Hogwarts xD) _

Ahora si, las notas finales:

No crean que lo que paso en este capitulo fue solo porque si, recuerden que Logan y Jett tienen bastante historia juntos, un historia que Kendall desconoce, y parte de esa historia es solo conocida por Jett, porque, la vez anterior que le hizo esto a Logan, no fue por el simple gusto de hacerle daño...pero los dejo con la intriga :P

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**!Hey!**_

Lamento haberme demorado tnato en actualizar, pero este cap no lo tenía escrito desde antes, y estuve un tiempo pensando en si lo escribía o no, porque se me hizo muy incomodo escribirlo, debido a que generalmente me salto estos "intermedios" (Quizás ahora no me entiendan pero después de que lean lo harán xD) Y eso, además que mi tiempo se hace nada en la semana :/ por eso me estoy demorando más de lo normal.

Sin más que decir los dejo con:

* * *

Capítulo 10

—¡Logan! ¡Logan!—Gritaba Kendall sosteniendo el rostro el pálido entre sus manos—¡Por favor, no me hagas esto! ¡No me abandones!—Pero, a pesar de todos sus intentos Logan no reaccionaba. Desesperado lo depositó suavemente en el suelo y acercó su oído a la nariz del pelinegro, aún respiraba, aunque muy débilmente.

Tomo su celular y marcó el 911 con dedos temblorosos, el tono de espera se le hacía eterno.

—Buenas tardes este es el servicio de emergencias ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?—Preguntó una voz plana desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡Necesito una ambulancia! ¡Mi novio fue….fue violado!—Dijo Kendall casi sin respirar.

—Está bien, guarde la calma ¿Cuál es su ubicación?—La voz sonaba aséptica.

—La preparatoria East High—Dijo Kendall intentando controlar su respiración.

—La ambulancia va en camino, mientras tanto intente buscar atención médica, quizás la enfermera de su escuela pueda prestar los primeros auxilios—Dijo la voz, La idea ni siquiera había cruzado por la mente del rubio.

—Está bien—Contestó, cortando la llamada.

Dos minutos después entró en la escuela con Logan en sus brazos, el pálido estaba completamente cubierto por una manta. No se había cruzado con nadie en los pasillos, quizás en parte era mejor que nadie viera a un rubio cubierto de sangre cargar a un chico inconsciente envuelto en una manta. Llegó casi sin aliento a la enfermería y entró de golpe.

—¿Kendall? ¿Qué pasó?—Preguntó Jade alterada al verlo entrar de esa forma. A la mujer le tomó un segundo identificar a Logan, pero al hacerlo ahogó un grito.

—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Necesita ayuda!—Gritó Kendall, quien estaba casi completamente fuera de sí.

Jade no dudó un ápice y ayudó a Kendall a depositar a Logan en la camilla. El rubio se vio obligado a dar media vuelta cuando la enfermera descubrió la manta, era demasiado doloroso volver a ver el cuerpo lacerado de su novio.

—E….esto fue—Preguntó la mujer mientras corría de un lado hacia el otro buscando los implementos para limpiar las heridas. Un sollozo de parte de Kendall fue todo lo que necesitó por respuesta.—¿Llamaste al 911?—Preguntó recuperando su tono profesional.

—S-si, dijeron que estarían aquí en unos minutos—Kendall apenas podía hablar, su mente se volvía una nube borrosa.

—Será mejor que esperes afuera, vas a necesitar estar bien para lo que viene—Dijo Jade—¿Qué pasó con los que lo atacaron?—Preguntó. La voz de la mujer volvía a romperse.

—Están tirados en el viejo gimnasio—Escupió Kendall con odio.

—Cuando llegue la ambulancia tendrás que avisarles también, también necesitarán ayuda médica.

—De acuerdo—Fue lo único que contestó Kendall, para después salir tambaleante de la enfermería.

Cansancio, nauseas, mareo, todo se mezclaba en su cuerpo, pero necesitaba estar bien, tenía que hacerlo por Logan. Kendall suspiró cuando vio a James y Carlos correr hacia donde estaba apoyado en la pared.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás cubierto de sangre?—Preguntó Carlos de golpe.

—En-encontré a Logan…—El rubio hizo una pausa para respirar—Es-estaba en el viejo gim…nasio—Carlos y James se mantenían en silencio, el tono de su amigo no les indicaba nada bueno—Je-Jett y otros…lo—La barbilla de Kendall comenzó a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron—Lo…lo

—¡Lo qué Kendall! ¿Qué diablos pasó?—Exclamó James alterado.

—Ellos….lo violaron—Soltó el rubio, para después agachar la mirada.

—¿Q…que?—Preguntó Carlos al aire.

Nadie dijo nada más, James se acercó a Kendall y lo abrazó, siendo seguido por el tercer amigo. Kendall lloraba en silencio, porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas para gritar.

_Kendall_

_Después llegaron las autoridades, los paramédicos se llevaron a Logan y a Jett, Dak y al capitán del otro equipo. Por más que rogué no me permitieron ir con él en la ambulancia, tuve que conformarme con ver como se alejaba lentamente. _

_La policía me hizo muchas preguntas ¿Cuál era mi relación con Logan? ¿Y con los otros tres? ¿Cómo descubrí la violación? y otras demasiado dolorosas para recordarlas. Después de eso me dejaron ir, aunque aún era sospechoso al no haber testigos del hecho. James me llevó a casa, me sentía demasiado cansado y confundido, pero no tenía tiempo ni para detenerme a pensar._

_Nada más entrar unos brazos me rodearon, causando que mi costado se resintiera _

_—¡Felicidades hijo!—Dijo mi madre separando su abrazo—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó, seguramente había notado mi semblante. _

_—Lo…logan fue—Odio tener que repetirlo, las palabras duelen al aparecer en mi cerebro—fue-violado._

_El rostro de mi madre cambió de la felicidad a la preocupación en un instante—¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo está él?—Preguntó un poco más alterada de lo que me esperaría._

_—Unos compañeros de la escuela, en este momento debe estar en el hospital—Contesté en tono cansado._

_—¡Tenemos que ir rápido!—Dijo mi madre—Tienes que estar al lado de tu novio en un momento como este.—Añadió. Un segundo._

_—¿Tu sabías que Logan y yo…?_

_—Claro que sí cariño, no por nada soy tu madre—Dijo ahora un poco más tranquila._

_—Está bien, me cambiaré ropa y me iré—Corrí hasta la escalera pero me acordé de algo de golpe—¿Y Katie? ¿Quién va a cuidarla?_

_—No te preocupes, está en una pijamada en casa de unas amigas._

_Media hora después ya estábamos entrando al hospital, mi madre, James, Carlos y yo. Me acerqué al mesón de informaciones donde una señora se miraba las uñas con desinterés._

_—Hola, buenas noches, necesito saber donde tienen a Logan Mitchell—Pregunté con una tranquilidad que me sorprendió, porque la última palabra que usaría para definir mi estado sería tranquilo. _

_La mujer casi no se inmutó, comenzó a teclear en la computadora y dijo con voz plana—Está en la habitación 215, en el segundo piso.— Sin más demora comenzamos a caminar hasta el piso correspondiente, a pesar de mis esfuerzos mi mano no dejaba de temblar. ¡Necesito saber de él!_

_Pero quedé paralizado cuando llegamos hasta fuera de la habitación, ahí, sentados en las típicas sillas azules estaba una pareja, sus rostros se veían tristes y preocupados ¿Podrá ser? _

_Caminé lentamente hasta ellos, siendo seguido por mi madre y mis amigos. La mujer pareció percatarse de mi presencia y levantó la mirada—Disculpe—Dije—¿Ustedes son los padres de Logan?—Pregunté con voz nerviosa._

_Los dos me miraron por un minuto que me pareció eterno—Si, somos sus padres—Contestó ella—¿Y tu quién eres?—Preguntó, su voz era cálida._

_—Yo soy…titubeé un segundo—Soy el novio de su hijo, mi nombre es Kendall._

_La incomodidad se hizo presente de inmediato, al parecer ellos no sabían nada de mi relación con Logan. Su padre dejó escapar un suspiro y habló._

_—Creo que tú conoces mejor a Logan que nosotros—Pude percibir cierta decepción en su voz—Él siempre ha sido muy reservado con sus cosas._

_—¿Sabes quién hizo esto?—Preguntó su madre._

_—Si—Me senté a su lado—Y creo que deben escuchar toda la historia, o al menos la parte que yo sé de ella…_

__...__

_Tomé tu mano, se sentía algo fría, la acaricié lentamente, apoyándola contra mi mejilla. El sonido del electrocardiograma es lo único que puedo escuchar, al menos me dice que sigues con vida, aunque lamentablemente sea en ese vacío oscuro y solitario que es tu mente. _

_—Por favor—Hablé contra el dorso de tu mano que no he separado de mis labios—Siempre…siempre decías que te molestaba mi actitud de "señor perfecto"—Tomé aire, las lágrimas querían aparecer de nuevo—Decías que siempre me preocupaba demasiado por los demás….Por eso ahora quiero ser egoísta y pedirte que despiertes, te necesito, a más que nada en esta vida. Así que déjame ver tus ojos marrones una vez más, atraviesa mi alma con tu mirada, yo….yo te lo pido, no me importa que no quieras despertar, tampoco que te hayas rendido, porque siempre tendrás que pensar en mí también._

_Apreté tu mano con fuerza, pegando mi frente a ella, intentando recordar tu calor, intentando revivir todo lo que me hacías sentir con tan solo una mirada…pero es inútil, los recuerdos no se comparan a tus ojos, ni igualan tu calor…nada es suficiente. _

_Por favor Logan, por mi _

_Despierta, vuelve a luchar_

_Porque…porque yo _

_Te necesito._

* * *

_¿Que tal estuvo? Creo que quedó como adecuado para este día xD. _

_Ahora es tiempo deeee:_

_"__**Respondiendo a los reviews"**_

MiriamLuh: Gracias :) espero que tus uñas no hayan sufrido tampoco con este cap (si, si sé que no era literal pero bue...xD)

KLLOVE: Gracias, aunque paresca que una sola palabra es poco, en realidad da animos para seguir :)

Black-WhiteKun: Zorras, hijos de pu...perros malparidos...pero bueno, quizas no todo es tan simple como parece (¿o sí lo es?) te agradezco tu constante apoyo :)

ForeverAndAlwaysCam: Tirar mesas es divertido, deberías intentarlo algún día, pero te recomiendo que lo hagas en un lugar abierto xD. Respecto a porque Logan evitó que Kendall matara a Jett, creo que fue más porque no quería que Kendall cometiera un asesinato y así "arruinar" su futuro, ya sabes,ir a la cárcel y todas esas cosas :)

RusherloveKogan: hmm...creo que tendré que poner a un loco con una metralleta que los mate a todos para que la historia cambie a color rojo (?) Y creeme que te entiendo con eso de estar ocupado :).

: Espero que hayas alcanzado a leerlo antes de morir xD, pero aquí lo tienes :)

Como siempre agradezco tambien a quienes leen esta historia :)

Nos leemos luego

_**InariRusherBoy**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Un puñetazo y la sangre saltó frente a los ojos de Kendall, impregnándose en su rostro, otro puñetazo, más del carmesí cubriéndolo todo. Otro y otro, Kendall golpeaba el rostro de Jett con rabia, con toda la rabia contenida que albergaba su normalmente pacifico corazón. Pero por más que lo golpeaba la sonrisa cínica no desaparecía del rostro del otro rubio, y sus ojos no abandonaban esa expresión burlona que hacía hervir la sangre de Kendall.

Entonces el rostro cambió, ahora era Logan, sus ojos marrones completamente apagados, y esa expresión triste que le dedicó antes de desmayarse. Kendall detuvo su puño de inmediato, pero la sangre derramada en el suelo se levantó, transformándose en lazos de seda carmesí, lazos que envolvieron sus manos y piernas, transformando al rubio en una burda imitación de un títere de cuerdas. Los lazos comenzaron a acercar su puño al rostro de Logan, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por detenerse su mano seguía avanzando. Gritó, se retorció y gimió ante la impotencia, ahora sus nudillos estaban a solo centímetros del triste rostro de la persona que más amaba, más cerca, más cerca, ya casi podía sentir el calor que emanaba la piel de Logan, más cerca…ahora solo un milímetro lo separaba…

—¡Logan!—Kendall despertó de golpe, levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, aún alterado por el extraño sueño. Se tranquilizó al percatarse que seguía en la habitación del hospital. Estaba a un lado de la camilla de Logan y su cabeza estaba apoyada a un lado de la mano del mismo.

Suspiró, ya había pasado una semana desde…el incidente, y Logan no mostraba ningún signo de mejoría. Lo miró, su rostro mantenía la misma expresión de paz. Acercó su mano a aquél rostro de porcelana, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Cada vez que lo miraba se sentía más impotente. Los doctores decían que no había nada más que pudieran hacer, excepto esperar.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su lugar y cerró los ojos, esperando no volver a tener el mismo sueño.

_Kendall._

_Un rayo de sol que se coló por las cortinas me despertó. Nada más estuve despierto me estiré completamente, me sentía destruido, quizás por la posición en la que dormía cada noche, sentado en una silla con medio cuerpo fuera, apoyado en la camilla. Me levanté y corrí las cortinas, sintiendo como la luz del sol matutino golpeaba con fuerza mis cansados ojos. _

_—Buenos días Logan—Dije al aire. _

_Entré al baño de la habitación y abrí la llave del lavamanos. Mientras el agua corría me miré en el espejo, dos grandes ojeras que cubrían mis ojos, y una barba de casi una semana me hacían ver mucho más mayor de lo que soy. Tomé un poco de agua y me lo lancé a la cara, intentando alejar los rastros del sueño. Después de asearme volví a mi lugar en la silla. Nada en la habitación se movía, todo era demasiado estático. Lo único que rompía con esa extrema quietud era el sonido de mi respiración y el pitido del electrocardiograma. _

_Todo este silencio me enferma. _

_Pasan las horas y alguien golpea la puerta. Es mi mamá, quien me mira con una expresión preocupada. _

_—Tienes que descansar, hace una semana que no duermes como corresponde—Dice sentándose en una silla a mi lado. _

_—Lo sé, pero no quiero alejarme de él._

_—Cariño, sabes perfectamente que Logan querría que descansaras—Dice tomando mi barbilla—Además no creo que quieras que te vea así de desaliñado cuando despierte—Comenta riendo ligeramente. _

_Sonrío, pero esa sonrisa desaparece cuando aquel pensamiento regresa a mi mente—¿Y si nunca despierta? ¿Qué tal si Logan no quiere seguir viviendo? ¿Qué pasará entonces?—Digo algo alterado, definitivamente la falta de sueño me está afectando. _

_—No creo que él renuncie a lo que tiene tan fácilmente, ni que quiera alejarse de ti. _

_Después de un rato salí de la habitación, el pasillo del hospital estaba casi desierto, excepto por algunas personas con rostros preocupados esperando fuera de la habitación de algún familiar. Caminé casi automáticamente hasta el estacionamiento y cuando cerré la puerta del auto sentí como si algo en mi interior se liberaba, como si me hubieran concedido una tregua de nepente*, un vacío en el tiempo donde no recordaba a Logan y podía descansar de todo este drama. _

_Conduje rápidamente, casi al borde del límite de velocidad, debía actuar antes de volver a la realidad. Subí corriendo las escaleras de mi casa, diez minutos después ya estaba duchado y con ropa limpia y la barba había dicho adiós. Volví a conducir, está vez con un destino fijo. _

_Un estacionamiento, un mesón, una revisión rápida, un paseo por celdas llenas de criminales con cara de pocos amigos y después ahí estaba, frente a frente con el motivo de todo este dolor, de mi dolor, y del de Logan, Jett. _

_El guardia nos dejó solos, al verme llegar levantó la mirada, estaba sentado en la litera de abajo. Se puso de pie lentamente, su rostro ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, luce más avejentado, o quizás…cansado. El corazón me retumba en los oídos y podría jurar que tiemblo ligeramente debido a la expectación. _

_—Hola, Kendall—Dice acercándose a la reja, lo único que nos separa. _

_—¿Hola? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir!—Exclamo. _

_—No sé…—Jett agacha la mirada—No sé qué más podría decirte, todo lo que diga solo sonara hipócrita, no hay nada que pueda decir para deshacer lo que hice. _

_—¿Deshacer? ¿Entonces te arrepientes?—Pregunto algo más tranquilo._

_—Sí, y siempre me arrepentiré, porque yo amo a Logan, pero lo único que hago es hacerle daño. _

_—Eso no es amor, porque no fue solo una vez, no fue solo algo pasajero, fueron casi dos años de abuso, lo que sucedió….lo que hiciste solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso—Digo,. _

_Él se lleva las manos a la nuca y mira hacia arriba, como quien quiere contener las lágrimas. _

_—Lo sé, pero…yo nunca he sido dueño de mi vida, y Logan tuvo la mala suerte de que me enamorara de él. _

_—Y le arruinaras la vida…no eres más que un maldito egoísta—Metí mi mano dentro del forro de mi chaqueta, mis dedos no dejaban de temblar. Un corte en el forro y mis dedos se toparon con algo metálico, una pequeña pistola de bolsillo, el único recuerdo que me queda de mi padre*_

_—Es cierto, siempre he sido así, no hago nada más que aprovecharme de las personas que quieren ayudarme—Apoyó la frente en la reja y sonrió con tristeza—No soy más que un cobarde._

_Mi mano se detuvo ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Si no acabo esto Logan y yo nunca podremos ser felices! _

_Jett saco la mano de entre los barrotes y me acercó hasta que di contra la reja, me encontré de frente con sus ojos, que parecían extremadamente tristes y resignados._

_—Gracias—Con un movimiento rápido sacó el arma de mi mano y la guardó en su bolsillo—Pero puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, no hace falta que te ensucies las manos._

_Retrocedí unos pasos, solté todo el aire que tenía contenido y mi cuerpo dejó de temblar. "Aun así no fui capaz" _

_—Necesito que me hagas un favor—Jett se metió la mano en el otro bolsillo y sacó un cuaderno de bolsillo, era bastante grueso y parecía estar lleno de papeles—Cuando despierte dale esto a Logan, es algo que sólo él puede saber—Asentí mecánicamente y tomé el pequeño objeto—En serio lo siento, Kendall, por todo el daño que les causé a ti y Logan. _

_Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar como un zombi, las palabras habían muerto en mi garganta y un frio extraño me oprimía la espalda. Me sentía solo como una tercera rueda, como si al historia de Logan y Jett hubiera estado escrita desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo solo….solo fuera un estúpido, un estúpido que no tiene idea como liberar la impotencia que le causa ver al amor de su vida en coma. _

_Cuando salí de la comisaria escuché un disparo, que se desvaneció en el aire segundos después, al igual que la vida de Jett, el chico que una vez fue mi amigo…_


	12. Chapter 12

Lamento la tardanza, lamento no poder actualizar el resto de las historias a pesar de lo mucho que me lo piden, lamento muchas cosas… Lo siento por la demora pero han pasado muchas cosas, no cosas malas, sino solo cosas, (contando dos días sin internet…jue horrible T.T) y además estoy siendo atacado de nuevo por el "Síndrome de la hoja en blanco" y está costando mucho escribir.

Sin más los dejo con el cap, que marca el término de la primera parte de la trama:

* * *

Capítulo 12

Logan.

_Me aterra abrir los ojos, me da miedo el saber que aún estoy vivo, que tengo que seguir luchando. Quizás si mantengo los ojos cerrados todos piensen que estoy muerto y me dejen vivir en paz en la oscuridad, pero el pitido de la máquina que indica mi ritmo cardiaco me delataría. Muchas personas han venido a hablarme, pero solo las escucho en la lejanía. Mi madre, mi padre, Kendall, Carlos, James, y algún que otro amigo que hice en las últimas semanas. Las visitas que más duelen son las de Kendall, siempre me toma de la mano y me pide que despierte, que le dé una señal de que todavía estoy con él. Pero el miedo es demasiado grande, no tengo fuerzas para intentarlo una cuarta vez. _

—_Lo siento tanto hijo—Escucho la voz de mi padre, suena apenado y cansado— Nunca…nunca nos habríamos imaginado de lo que te sucedía…y pensar que pasaste por tantas cosas tu solo… cosas que nunca supimos—Siento como toma mi mano—Debiste confiar en nosotros, somos tus padres, siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte, sin juzgarte. _

_Una corriente de calor recorre mi pecho, no es doloroso, solo se siente extraño entre tanto frío. La oscuridad comienza a disiparse, pero no quiero. Si pienso en mis padres, en Kendall, en las personas que están ahí para mí, también pensaré en despertar, lo que me aterra demasiado. _

—_A mí, ni a tu madre, nos importan tus preferencias, ni la religión o la profesión que escojas, siempre lo aceptaremos si es que te hace feliz y no te daña. —Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos aún cerrados, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, todo por las palabras de mi padre, que son como espadas que rompen las cadenas del pasado que me tenían atado. La oscuridad se disipa completamente. Ya es suficiente, nunca he sido un cobarde, siempre he sido capaz de salir adelante, y esta no será la excepción. _

—_Yo también lo siento papá— Abro los ojos y las lágrimas comienzan a bajar por mis mejillas. Mi padre se congela, abre mucho los ojos, su barbilla tiembla levemente, un segundo después siento sus brazos rodearme y su mano acariciar mi nuca._

—_Logan, hijo, yo pensé que…—Sus palabras se ahogan. Como única respuesta lo abrazo con más fuerza, no necesito decir ni escuchar nada, solo necesito sentir las mudas palabras de un abrazo._

_Cuando se separa observo la habitación, obviamente estoy en un hospital, las paredes blancas y la maquina a mi lado lo confirma. Al mirar a mi lado veo una pequeña mesa, sobre la cual hay flores y un gran número de tarjetas de aliento. _

—_Tengo que decirle a tu madre—Dice saliendo de la habitación. Suspiro, el haber decidido despertar significaba tener que enfrentar todo de nuevo, además los recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar lentamente en el fondo de mi mente, recuerdos que en este momento deseo borrar mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. _

_Cuando mi madre entra a la habitación solo alcanzo a verla un segundo antes de que se lance a abrazarme. Me dice cosas entre sollozos al tiempo que acaricia mi nuca. Yo solo la abrazo con más fuerza y froto su espalda ¿Por qué esperé tanto? Hice sufrir más de la cuenta a las personas que amo. Pasada la emoción inicial mi madre rompe el abrazo y me observa con ojos brillantes. _

—_¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunta, sentándose en la silla a un lado de mi camilla._

—_Bien—Contesto—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?—En serio quiero saberlo, porque me pareció una eternidad._

—_Bueno…ya han pasado dos semanas desde que…—SU mirada se ensombrece y se desvía al suelo. _

_Los recuerdos regresan de golpe a mi mente. Las manos tocándome, los insultos, el dolor, todo me golpea una y otra vez al recordar el motivo de que ahora esté en esta cama. El maldito mundo no quiere dejar de girar, mi estómago se revuelve y me llevo una mano a la boca para no vomitar. Mi madre se da cuenta y rápidamente me ayuda a caminar hasta el baño. Con el brazo apoyado en la pared vacío todo el contenido de mi estómago, que no es nada más que una sustancia amarillenta y amarga._

_Una vez estuve de nuevo en la cama me abracé con fuerza a mi madre. Me sentía débil, no solo física sino también mentalmente, como un niño pequeño,. Mi madre solo volvió a acariciar mi cabello. _

—_¿Podrías llamar a Kendall?—Pido recordando su existencia. _

—_Claro. Está afuera, dame un segundo—Retiro mis brazos de su cintura y ella sale de la habitación._

_Segundos después entra Kendall, luce cansado y desaliñado, podría jurar que estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo, maldito demente. _

—_Hola—Digo al ver que se queda parado a un lado de la puerta. Mis palabras parecen darle vida , porque corre hacia mí y me abraza, igual que mi madre pero con mucha más fuerza._

—_Ke…Kenny…. —Digo casi sin respiración. Kendall reacciona y libera un poco su agarre. _

—_Lo siento….es que yo…yo pensé que…—Sus palabras fueron seguidas por una humedad en mi pecho. Era la segunda vez que veía a Kendall llorar, y por alguna razón sus lágrimas hicieron que mis ojos también quisieran descargar su pena. Apoyé mi mentón en su cabeza y dejé que mis lágrimas fluyeran libremente. A pesar de todo el sentimentalismo me sentía tranquilo, cansado y algo débil pero tranquilo al fin y al cabo. Tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos y tengo a Kendall, ya no tengo que temerle a nada más. Entonces un pensamiento irrumpe como una bala en mi cerebro._

—_¿Qué pasó con Jett?—Mi pregunta parece sacar a Kendall de su trance. Separa sus brazos lentamente y me mira serio, secando sus ahora enrojecidos ojos._

—_Jett está muerto. Se suicidó en prisión esta mañana. _

—_¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Prisión?—Balbuceo perdido. _

—_Sí, después de que pasó, lo que pasó, se lo llevaron detenido y lo dejaron en prisión preventiva mientras duraba la investigación, pero esta mañana lo encontraron muerto en su celda con una nota de suicidio—La voz de Kendall sonaba extraña, como si me ocultara una parte de la historia. _

_Me llevé una mano a la boca. Jett ¿muerto? Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme, digo, Jett me hizo mucho daño, más que cualquier persona. Pero por otro lado fue una persona muy importante para mí. No puedo evitar encerrarme en esa dicotomía, pero al menos hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, algo que tengo que hacer para cerrar este círculo definitivamente. _

—_¿Cuándo son los funerales? —Pregunté._

—_Mañana en la mañana—Dice Kendall. Luego levanta una ceja y pregunta algo alarmado—¿No estarás pensando en ir verdad?_

—_Tengo que y tú también, después de todo era nuestro compañero—Digo, por alguna razón sueno demasiado convencido._

—_¡Compañero mis pelotas! ¡Él fue el maldito que te hizo esto! ¡Él que te hizo sufrir durante tantos años! ¡Él que…te robó tu primera vez!—Exclama Kendall, puedo sentir la rabia contenida en sus palabras, pero también cierta inseguridad en su voz. _

—_Lo sé, pero ahora que está muerto el odio no sirve de nada. Tengo que hacer esto, así podre olvidarme de todo lo que pasó definitivamente y rehacer mi vida—tomo su rostro—contigo. _

—_Eres demasiado bueno—Dice subiéndose a la camilla y sentándose en la camilla. Me da un beso en la mejilla y me recuesto en su pecho._

—_Lo sé perrito, lo sé—Digo comenzando a reír. _

_Y es que ahí, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme, escuchando el relajante latir de su corazón, con el calor que emana de su cuerpo abrigándome y alejando todos los temores. _

_Ahí, me sentía finalmente seguro y…feliz. _

_Continuará…_

* * *

De nuevo les agradezco por su reviews, a aquellos que le han dado a favoritos y también a aquellos que solo son lectores silenciosos :), espero salir pronto de este "Cuello de botella literario"

Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
